the Scar's False
by Princess-of-Mars
Summary: 1st4th for Harry, was called a first year's sister. Harry has a sister with a lot of secret, including twins, and in four years older. did we mention that Harry is about to have his world turn upside down.
1. Love and Hogwarts Letters

**_A/N: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE ORIGINAL CHARATORS OR PLOT. NOR AM I MAKING MONEY BY WRITING AND NOW EDITING THE STORY._ **

_letters and Dreams, things written besides letters, _Regular text

**Chapter 1**

**_Love and Hogwarts' letters_**

A little girl was rocking a baby boy as the boy's mother had instructed. The boy was going to sleep until they heard a noise. There was a green flash of light.

"Oh, no. Harry calm down." The little girl said. Her ginger hair flew everywhere as she gathered her crying bother in blankets. Her mother ran in and stood in front of the two.

"You will not take them Voldemort." The woman held her wand pointed at a snake-like man in black robes. The men just laughed and then mutter a spell.

"If you wish to take my brother you will have to kill me." The five-year-old snapped holding Harry her back to Voldemort. The jet-black-haired baby was crying. The girls blue eyes were as cold as ice as she looked at Voldemort. When Voldemort pointed the wand at her she felt an odd power surround her. When he said the same spell that killed her mother, she felt a pain in her forehead before her world went black in a green flash. The green flash filled the room and Voldemort stumbled but regained his balance. "good bye Harry Potter." Another green flash and the Dark Lord was gone, his wand clattering to the floor next to his robes.

She young girl's eyes opened, glad to see her brother still alive in her arms. there was blood on his forehead but she held her brother close and raced out of the house. Once outside the house, she sat and cleaned up her brother. She knew one of their god-parents would show up, but was glad she had grabbed her mom's wand and Voldemort's wand as she fled the house. She healed the scar on her brother's head and he fell asleep in her arms.

She saw that a giant was coming and hide behind the side of the burning house in the bushes. Her brother awoke when they heard the roar of an engine. She saw a motorcycle, Sirius had come for her and Harry. She stepped out only to realize that the giant was actually Hagrid.

"Mum and Dad are gone." She wept running, her brother still in her arms, to Hagrid. Hagrid pulled her and Harry into a soft hug. Sirius ran over and hugged her too. She was beginning to cry again.

"We know. Dumbledore has sent me here ter pick Harry and yourself up."

"To go to a safe house?" the little girl looked up at Sirius. Tears were streaming down her face but she was regaining her composure.

"I don't know. Hagrid, you can use my bike to get them there faster."

"Thank ya, Sirius. Come on." Lily gave Harry to Hagrid.

"Be safe Uncle Sirius." Tears were still coming but she had composed herself enough to talk clearly. "I will see you soon."

"I hope, but no matter what, I love you and your brother, Godiva." Sirius bent down and hugged the little girl.

"I love you too, but I have to go."

"Of course, but promise me you will stay with your brother as best you can."

"I promise. See ya later."

Godiva ran over to Hagrid and hopped on the Bike. Hagrid held her close with one arm and drove with the other. She was dosing a little and fell asleep with her brother now in her arms, Hagrid keeping them both warm.

She woke up to see she was at her aunt's and uncle's house. She also saw the Headmaster and McGonagall. She yawned and Hagrid carried them over to the Professors of Hogwarts.

"Wake up lit'lun. Godiva, we're her'" Hagrid said putting her down. Godiva yawned again before talking.

"Good Evening, Professors. Why are we at the Dursley's?" she said with a head bow.

"So you remember them?"

"Yes. Don't they have a young boy? Doug or something?"

"Yes and you will be living with them."

Her mouth dropped. "What? I thought Narcissa and Sirius were our god-parents."

"They are but you and your brother are famous. Your scar will go down in history and everyone will know your name."

She knew this was true and not to argue with Dumbledore. "Of course you mean his name." she lifted his hood. There was a lightening bolt shape on his forehead. "I'm not the one with the scar."

"But you have a scar on your forehead."

"What?" She felt her forehead and saw blood. She waved her mother's wand and a mirror appeared, floating in midair. under the blood a swirled cut could be seen. She vanished the mirror and healed the cut. "I don't remember getting."

"Of course, you are lucky no one in the ministry knows you have a wand." She nodded before handing him a robe and boney wand. "Voldemort's?" She nodded.

"So should I ring the doorbell while you are here?" She said changing the subject to keep fresh tears out of her eyes.

"That would be best. Dumbledore, If you like I can stay and you can celebrate."

"No, I will stay McGonagall."

"I'll see ya in a few year-er-er-ers." Hagrid said starting to cry, holding Godiva and Harry close.

"Hagrid pull yourself together. We all know it is sad but even Godiva composed herself."

At that exact moment tears and quiet sobs came from Godiva. She was crying because she had lost her parents, and now had to stay with her magic-hating relatives. She also knew she had to grow up fast and take care of Harry. She was five years old and was now going to become, at least mentally, a teenager.

McGonagall stared at them both. Godiva hugged the still crying Hagrid and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I'll miss you Hagrid." She waved good bye to Hagrid as he drove away in Sirius's flying motorcycle.

Godiva wiped away the few tears that were left. She turned toward the door and walked up to it. She rang the doorbell and stood back. She ran behind Dumbledore when she heard what sounded like an elephant coming down the stair. An enormous man with almost no neck answered the door.

"What the bloody hell do you….." He said now realizing that two fully grown wizards were at the door.

"I am Albus Dumbledore. I am not sure if you have heard or not but Lily and James Potter are dead. Do to the fact you are their only living relative, we will leave them with you."

Mr. Dursley gave him an odd look. "Them? Their? Who them?"

"Godiva Lily Potter" Dumbledore motioned to the scared girl being him. "And Harry James Potter." Dumbledore said holding the child for Mr. Dursley to see.

"Vernon, who's at the door?"

"People of their kind, Petunia." They heard someone fumble then run down the stairs.

"What are you here for?" Petunia was a thin woman with an oversized neck. She looked up and down Dumbledore noticing a girl with ginger hair and a baby with starting black hair. "You want us to take them?"

"Yes. Here is a letter explaining to Harry what happened and a professor from Hogwarts will come to pick Godiva up in about six years." Dumbledore handed the baby to its older sister. Godiva now noticed that McGonagall was gone. "Be good, Godiva. Good night." With a small pop, Dumbledore disappeared and all the streetlights were back on.

"Sorry for disturbing you so late, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley." Godiva said curtsying. Petunia ushered her inside. She muttered something to Vernon and pushed Godiva and Harry into a small cupboard under the stairs.

"You will sleep here until morning. No sound or else." Godiva saw that there was no warmth. She shivered but held Harry close to keep him warm. She began to hum trying not to cry. She wanted to curl into a ball and never leave the spot but knew she had to care for and give love to her brother.

Godiva woke up to pounding on the door. She sat up in the bed carefully not to wake her brother. It had been less than six years. She had not told her brother, because he had never asked. She would explain everything on their birthday. However, it was June 23, Dudley's birthday and Petunia did not want it ruined. Godiva opened the door and walked gracefully into the kitchen. She cooked the eggs, bacon and pancakes. Dudley entered the dinning room/ kitchen area. "Happy 7th birthday, Dudley." She said smiling. She had done this, without being told, ever birthday he had since she got there. She would then put the breakfast on the table, curtsy, and grab the paper from the front door. She would bring the paper to her uncle and pour him and Petunia some coffee. "Good morning, Mr. Dursley" she would say with a head bow. She would then wake her brother. "Harry, wake up. We have an hour until we go to Mrs. Figgs." Harry moaned and hid his face. Godiva then tickled him awake.

"Okay-hy-hy-hy-hy" He giggled. "I am up, Gaia."

"Good, now let's get breakfast." Harry yawned as he followed his older sister into the kitchen. Harry started their oatmeal as Godiva cleaned up the plates.

"We are leaving in an hour. If you are not ready to go by then you will be dragged out and when we get back you will be locked in that cupboard until Christmas."

Godiva looked at Vernon and tried, failing, not to laugh.

"What is so funny?" He was turning red in the face and Godiva quickly composed herself.

"Remember, that I am going to boarding school this year." Her uncle stared at her bewildered. "The House of the Screwed-up, Wicked and Crazy for Woman" He screwed with his face trying hard to remember. "HSWCW" She then walked over to Petunia and whispered something only her aunt heard.

"Oh, I remember." She looked at her Husband and said threw her teeth, "That gentleman that dropped them off at our house six years ago told us about it."

"Oh" Vernon huffed. "Then you will be locked in the cupboard 'til you leave."

For the next month, everything went smoothly as it could. On July thirty-first Harry and Godiva went to bed early. When they got inside their cupboard, they started to talk.

"Happy 7th birthday, Harry." She pulled out a small present. "Open it."

"But it is your birthday too. You don't have anything to open."

"Actually," Godiva pulled out a letter from under her pillow, "I do."

Harry opened his present. It was a small chocolate bar. He smiled and offered her some.

"No thanks." She smiled as she opened it and then read it aloud.

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_We are pleased to tell you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. You will need robes, a wand, a cauldron, and may bring with you if you wish a Frog, cat or owl. You will also require to have:_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch _

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot _

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander _

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger _

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling _

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble _

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade One by Miranda Goshawk_

_See you on September first. Hagrid will show you, your ticket and Train._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts._

Harry began to laugh. "Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Yeah, right. This has to be a trick." He looked at his sister.

Gaia just smile and said, "I think it is time I explain." Gaia then explained everything. They talked all night and fell asleep early morning. Gaia left the next day on her yearly three day trip with the man in black.

The next four years Harry would be left alone from September to June while Godiva would go to school. At least once a week Harry would get letters from her. She would come home and tell Harry what it was like. She would also bring him a sweet or something.

"Hey, I got a letter." Harry whispered, holding a letter for his sister to see. "You got one too." She put it in the cupboard while Harry just took his with him.

"Mum, Dad, look Harry got a letter." Harry's letter had been snatched by Dudley.

"Who would send him a letter," Vernon said and took it from Dudley. "Well, I should be off." He tore up the letter and threw it in the trash.

"Hey, that was mine." Harry said before Godiva could stop him.

"Don't back sass me boy." He then took the boy by the ear and led him to the cupboard. "You are to stay in there 'til I get home." He turned to look at Godiva who had followed him. "If you let him out I will lock you in this house and send a letter saying you are too ill to go to school."

Godiva's eyes widened. She nodded and Vernon left in a huff. Making sure no one was watching she leaned close to the vent of the door to the cupboard.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Open my letter."

"What?"

"You heard me. Open my letter and see if Dumbledore put your letter in my letter too."

He opened the letter. He yelped as something fell out of the letter.

"Harry you alright?"

"Yeah but my letter's not in here."

"See you tonight, Harry." With that she left him and did both their chores. She finished rather early and went for a walk to the store. She bought a candy bar that was big enough for them to share. She then went home and was in the door only two minutes when Vernon drove in.

She was working in the kitchen when Vernon walked in. "Good evening Uncle." Godiva said bowing as he walked into the kitchen. Vernon turned around.

"What did you say?" Vernon thought something was up. He blinked at her as she answered.

"Good evening, Mr. Dursley? Is there a rule that says you should not be greeted by me?" She said, looking as if she was seriously asking the question. She knew she had actually said good evening UNCLE but she was not going to say that. She had a plan to screw with his mind.

"I though you had said… Never mind. You can let your brother out if he promises no more back sass." Godiva rounded and ran out of the kitchen. She opened the cupboard and let Harry out. After a quick hug she went back to making dinner. That night they ate dinner quietly. Vernon and Harry seemed feverish.

After dinner, Harry and Godiva cleared the table and cleaned up.

"Is everything alright Harry?" She said as they headed up the stairs to wash up.

"I think so but I feel a little sick." Harry was very pale. As Harry finished his turn, his sister told him to sit. He sat on the toilet sit and she closed and locked the door.

"Open up." She stuck a thermometer in his mouth and took his pulse. She then looked carefully at his eyes and complexion. She took the thermometer out and read it.

"98.5, Nothings wrong. You seem to be very tired though." Godiva, although seemed not strong enough, was able to lift her brother. He did not weigh much so she was able to take him down stairs.

"I can walk myself, you know?" Harry was fussing with her trying to get down.

"Don't make me do a binding spell mister." She had not told anyone in the Dursley house she could not to magic outside of school. Harry stopped fussing until she tucked him in.

"Why do you act so nice to the Dursleys?" He was now in a fowl mood but knew better than to make his sister anger.

"Because of a promise. I promised our godfather that I would take care of you and stay as close as I could. The Dursleys know that Dumbledore would take me away, because I, unlike yourself, do not have to face fame. If I were to be taken away, it would be hard to find you at school. I am one of the only Gryffindors that Snape and the Slytherins don't back talk. On July 31st, two years from now, I will become a real witch. I will protect you here." She looked at the clock in their cupboard, "However, it is late. I will tell you more when I get the chance."

The next couple weeks more letters came for Harry. Vernon burned them, shredded them, and even started eating them. Godiva had not explained anymore. However, one Sunday morning Godiva knew something was going to happen.

"Fine day, Sunday. Do you know why that is Dudley?" Vernon said during tea.

"Because there is no mail on Sunday." Harry said giving him a cookie. Godiva was pouring tea. She saw an owl outside the window and she got the feeling. Then all of them heard a weird noise. It was like thunder. Godiva turned around as air blow out of the chimney. She dove over the table onto Harry as letters shot out of the chimney.

Godiva rolled with laughter seeing her terrified relatives while Harry jumped happily trying to catch his letters. Harry had got one and ran down the hallway. Vernon sped after him. He caught Harry as he was about to enter the cupboard.

"We are going on a vacation. A very long vacation," Vernon yelled over the roar of letters. Harry was still in Vernon tight grip, when letters burst in through the front door. Godiva could not get to Harry though; her pig-head relatives were in her way.

A few days later, July 30th, it rained on the small shack they were staying in. According to Dudley's watch, it was about a minute to midnight. Gaia got the chocolate out of her pocket while Harry drew a birthday cake in the dirt floor. The chocolate was now wrapped in Quidditch wrapping. The watch beeped midnight.

"Happy eleventh birthday, Harry Potter." She gave him the chocolate and smiled. In the dim light Harry could see her. "Savoir of us all."

"I am no savior. But you can make a wish." She smiled at Harry.

"Together?" Harry nodded.

Before they had a chance to blow their candles out, there was a bang at the door. The door fell down as Godiva pulled her brother into hiding behind the Chimney/Fireplace. As Vernon came down the stairs with a rifle ready to fire, Petunia right behind him, Dudley just stood to frightened to move from behind the couch.

"Sorry abou' that." Godiva recognized the voice.

"I should have known Dumbledore would send you." Godiva said came out from behind the fireplace. The giant smiled and Gaia ran over to hug him. The giant put the door back up when Mr. Dursley spoke.

"I demand you leave at once. You are breaking and entering, Sir." The giant turned to Vernon. He had the rifle point at the giant's head. Dudley stared in amazement.

"Dry up Dursley," The giant bent the rifle's barrel at a 90 degree angle, "you great prune." He then walked over to Dudley and spoke again. "I haven' see ya since you were a baby, Harry. Bit bigger 'round the middle though."

Before Dudley could even move, Gaia cleared her throat. "That's not Harry." She spoke very sisterly and then smiled. She pointed at Dudley's forehead.

"I-I'm H-Harry." Harry had stepped out from behind the fireplace.

"Course' ya are." The giant began searching through his pockets. "I got somethin' here for ya. Afraid I might have sat on it at some point, but it should still taste good." The giant gave Harry a pink box with a ribbon on it. Inside there was a chocolate cake with pink frosting and in brown writing, _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!_ "Bake it words and all."

"Thank you" Harry said astonished. Godiva sat on the giant's lap and smiled but Harry seemed even more surprised by this.

"It is not ever'day your young man turns elev'n." Hagrid took a fuchsia umbrella out and pointed it at the fire place. Sparks came out of the umbrella and lit a fire. Godiva smiled at her brother, who looked like he was going to pass-out. Harry quickly came to his senses.

"I don't mean to be rude but who are you?"

"Rubius Hagrid, Keeper of keys and grounds of Hogwarts. 'Course you'll know 'bout Hogwarts."

"This. This is Rubius. He-he-he's a giant," Harry voice cracked and was now close to fainting again.

"Well he is not a…. Never mind. Hagrid don't you have something for Harry?" Hagrid searched through his pockets and found a letter Harry read it aloud.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry._

"He will not be going. We swore that even if that good for nothing brat went, he wouldn't." Vernon had stepped between Harry and his sister. Godiva pointed her wand at him.

"Move!" Her crystal blue eyes were shimmering with anger. Vernon was rooted to the spot, too frightened to move. "All you do is bring him pain and lie to him. At least I didn't tell him that his parents died in a car crash." She roared. Petunia cowered behind her husband.

"A car crash, a car crash kill Lily and James Potter." Hagrid stepped up next to Godiva, who had not lowered her wand. "It's a scandal, codswallop. It's an outrage."

"He is not going."

"Who is stopping him? A muggle like yourself." Godiva said, now putting her wand away because Hagrid still had his umbrella out. Hagrid then spoke in a loud voice again.

"He is going to the finest school of Witch Craft and Wizardry under the most brilliant headmaster the school has ever had, Albus Dumbledore."

"We are not paying to send him to be taught by some old crackpot." Vernon snapped.

"Don't insult Dumbledore around me." Godiva said. All of the sudden Dudley, who was eating Harry's cake, sprung a pig's tail. Hagrid had not raised his wand out of rage. He now starred at Godiva in astonishment. The Dursley's screaming quickly broke Hagrid and Harry from their thoughts. Godiva nudge Hagrid who looked at her again. She had a scared look on her face.

"Harry you coming with us," He said turning. "'course you could stay here." Hagrid left with Godiva on his heels. Harry took a quick look at his "family" and followed.

----

**_A/n:_** weird story right. The story is just a weird fantasy. Anyway please review.

And Godiva's nicknames are Gaia and Lily. Hope to finish the next chapter quickly.


	2. DA and Birds

_A/n: _First no charectors besides Godiva are mine. Second sorry I have not written in22 days, school exams clubs homework. Third big thanks to truefairy lights for your review, I thank you for it.

_**Chapter two:**_

_**Daigon Alley and Birds.**_

Godiva, Harry and, Hagrid all crossed the lake. On the way Hagrid and Godiva explained a few things.

"Harry you can not tell anyone what happened." Godiva said. She slid closer to Hagrid.

"Why? I mean Hagrid is allowed to do magic, right?"

"Well, no. Hagrid can only do class man spells, Luminary and defensive spells, outside of Hogwarts. And he wasn't the one who cast the spell." Godiva said in a shy voice.

"You mean to tell me, you can't do magic outside of Hogwarts? You never told me or the Dursleys. Is this what you meant by legal action is taken for those people who are not allowed to do magic?" Harry spat angrily.

"Yes and use your head. If I told them they would lock us both up and thrown away the key." Godiva said calmly as she stepped out of the boat. She helped her confused and angered brother out of the boat and continued. "I can do wandless magic. I need a little more practice but that is what my extra lessons with Dumbledore are for."

"Wandless magic? Is that still detected?" Harry asked, stopping in astonishment.

"No. Now keep moving we need to get to the leaky cauldron." Godiva said hurrying her brother. Hagrid had already gotten a cab with a scared-looking muggle driver. Hagrid and Harry squeezed in the back as Godiva sat in the front. "Hagrid did you tell the driver where to go?"

"No. Musta forgot." Hagrid said still starring from Godiva to Harry. "Bilery Bar in London, please." The driver nodded and they were off. It was a pretty quiet ride until Harry thought of something.

"Hagrid, what did Godiva mean by you only being able to do class man spells?" Harry asked quietly and looking at his feet.

"I..er nev'r finish'd school. But that good man, Dumbledore, keep me. He said my part in the tale wasn' over. Not tah mention I never really had a home tah return ter." Hagrid said sadly. He then, even if forced, said more cheerfully, "But that's all in the pas'. Time to move forwar'" Hagrid tried to smile at Harry.

"We are here!" the driver exclaimed. Hagrid gave the muggle money to Godiva who payed the driver. Muggle and magic passer-bys stared at Hagrid as they walked into the building. It was ratty and falling apart. It was something normal people would never even glace at. Although muggles called it Bilery Bar, the proper name was the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hey Hagrid. The usual." The old bartender said smiling and drying a glass.

"No thanks, Tom. I got some Hogwarts school business tah attend tah." Hagrid said chipperly.

"Ah, yes. You must of picked up young Godiva." Tom said as Hagrid, followed by Godiva and Harry, walked over to him.

"Yes he did, Tom." Godiva said smiling at the kind bartender. "How is business?"

"Booming. So remind me, when does your brother start Hogwarts?" Tom had asked this every year. Tom was so happy and excited to meet a Potter at first and now he and Godiva were friends.

Godiva pulled Harry in front of her. "Actually, Harry starts this year." The entire bar went silent. _Shit! _Godiva mentally slapped herself as people rushed over to the two Potters. Person after person shuck Harry's hand and said hello, wishing him and his sister well.

"Great to meet you, Mr. Potter."

"Great to have you back, Mr. Potter."

"Oh, hello Professor." Hagrid smiled at a wizard in purple robes and an off-white turban. Godiva looked at him as Hagrid continued. "Harry, this is one o' your professors at Hogwarts. Godiva are yah okay?" Godiva was grubbing her forehead where a light-tan scar was barely visable and had a pained look on her face. She looked up at Hagrid.

"ur, yeah, fine. Harry, this is Professor Quirell. He is your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Godiva said still grubbing her scar. She could feel nausea and pain growing. She took her long bangs, that were normally pulled back, and pushed them over the now burning red scar.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said as he withdrew his extended hand.

"L-l-likew-w-wise. S-see you a-at school, M-mr. P-potter." Quirell said.

"Well we better be off. Nice to see you, Professor." Godiva said rushing Hagrid and Harry out back. Upon reaching the back, Godiva collapsed. She inhaled sharply and exhaled a ragged breath.

"You okay Godiva?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine. Mine and Quirell's magic clash though" Godiva said quickly. Hagrid stared at her questioningly for a moment before Harry spoke.

"so why are we back here? We are in the back yard with a brick wall around it..." Harry said looking from his sister to the giant.

Hagrid just turned and tapped the bricks four or five times. The bricks began to move into an archway. Through the archway was a huge village.

"Welcome Daigon Alley." Hagrid said smiling at Godiva and Harry.

"Come on Harry." Godiva said as she and Hagrid walked through the archway. "Hagrid when we get to Gringotts, I have somethings to take care of. I will meet you and Harry back at the lobby."

"No, No, absolutely not. I am in charge of yah two. I will not let you go." Hagrid said sternly. Harry walked in front of Godiva. She had forced him to. He just looked around at the stores.

"Hagrid. I am fifteen. I have feminine and family problems to attend to. I will disappear whether you like it or not. If you need me, I will be with Griphook." With that, the now red, Hagrid knew he could not argue. They got to the bank and Harry stared at the goblins.

"I will see you two soon." She smiled and added to her brother, "Follow Hagrid." She walked over to a booth.

"May I help you?" a goblin said calmly. He was tired looking.

"Hello, Griphook. I need to look at James Potter's and Lily Evan's wills please." She said smirking a bit.

"By request of Godiva L. Potter, the will's are in the Potter Family vault. Are you an heir?" Griphook asked. He eyed her as she spoke.

"Yes. I am Godiva L. Potter. Griphook, can you please take me to the vault?" She said still calm on the outside. The goblin nodded.

"Follow me, Ms Potter." Godiva followed, shacking her head, Griphook into a cart. They rode to the vault.

She got out and walked over to the giant door. There was a small hole. She put her index finger in and rubbed it against the top of the hole. The huge door opened. There were huge piles of gold. The last time she checked there was over 16 billion galleons.

She walked over to a dark-brown trunk. She took off her anklet and use the key on it to unlock the trunk. Inside were her parents wills and a pile of letters. She pulled out the wills and there was a picture on one of the letters. She read the letter with the picture of her true family on it. At the very bottom it read:

_Godiva, you are to take care of Harry. When you become of legal magic age, not wandless magic, you will be his parent. If you are unable to do this, you must visit him every week. Keep the locket safe and keep your brother safer._

_With all our love,_

_Lily Evans Potter and James Gryffindor Potter. _

She put the letter back and the wills back. She then pulled out a small bag and put some money in it. She walked out with tears in her eyes. "Please close the vault."

"Of course, Ms. Potter." Griphook said and proceeded to close the vault.

"Oh, and please call me Godiva," She added. Griphook nodded and closed the vault. She got back to the lobby the same time as Harry and Hagrid.

"Hey Gaia." Harry said happily. "Where did you go?" He could see the tear marks on her face.

"I had to read something and check some other things." She blow one of her bangs out of her face. She then remembered why it was there and stopped fiddling with it. "The first thing we need to do is get you a wand."

"Right. Godiva, take 'Arry to the wand shop. I am a bit too big." Godiva nodded. Hagrid walked away. She did not think too much of it.

"Come on, James." Harry smiled. He loved when his sister called him by his middle name. "We need to go to Ollivander's. He is the best at making wands." She said grabbing Harry's hand and running to the wand shop. They walked inside and a man rolled out on a ladder.

"I was wondering when you would come." The man said coming down from the ladder.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander." Godiva said. "As you probably guessed, this is my brother, Harry."

"Yes," Ollivander said searching through boxes. "Try this; Mahogany, 11 inch" Harry grasped and looked at him. "Well, give it a wave." A vase on the other side of the room exploded and Godiva sighed. "No, No, definitely not." He looked through more boxes. "Try a Willow 10 ¼ inch" Godiva stopped Harry.

"I can tell you right now that is not going to work." She said as Ollivander gave her an odd look. "I have a Willow 10 ¼ inch. Most of the time siblings don't share exact types.

"True but if I recall, yours has a phoenix feather. This one does not." She sighed and let go of the wand. Harry waved it and all the draws in the store came out. "You were right." He said as he headed back to the boxes. He stared at one box and brought it over, "Holly eleven inch with phoenix feather." He said as he handed it to Harry. Godiva looked at the man strangely as Harry waved the wand. Gold and Red sparks came out the tip.

"Pheonix feather? Rare to get even one from the bird." Gaia said calmly.

"Yes. But this is corious that yours, Harry's and the-one-we-do-not-speak-of all share feathers from the same phoenix." She glared at him. "Well never mind."

Gaia paid Ollivander and walked outside. "'Appy Birthday 'Arry!" Hagrid said holding up an owl. She was a snowy owl and cooed at Harry. Harry stared in amazement at the white owl.

"Hagrid, where did you get it?" Gaia said looking at the bird. She only knew of one rarer bird in Britan. It was her Pheonix named Lily.

They finished their trip to Daigon Alley with Robes, books, and all required things. Gaia had disappeared at one point but met them at the ice cream shop. Harry, Gaia and Hagrid departed and Harry and Gaia went back to the Dursley's. They stayed their 'til the start of school, except for Godiva's trip, and Vernon dropped them off at the London station. They met up with a wizard Family of redheads.

"Hey, Mrs. Weasley. How are you today?" Godiva said to a plump woman in an 'interesting' outfit.

"Good and you?" the woman responded.

"Fine." She said back. "This is my brother, Harry." The woman swooped Harry into a hug.

"Good to meet you Harry." Gaia giggled and Harry just nodded. They past through the barrier between nine and ten and Gaia helped Harry onto the train. She then went to find Lee, George and Fred. She found them in the back.

"Hey guys. How was your summer?" She asked sitting down.

"Fun-" Fred said quickly. "ny" George followed up.

"Pranking your bros and sis." They smiled nodding and Lee just looked at her. "Just don't prank Harry yet." She said

"that's right, Harry is here this year."

"Gunna tell him?"

"I already told you not 'til I have to. And I swear on my mother's and father's grave if you tell him I will curse you with every single one I know." She added semi-jokingly. Lee laughed at Fred and George's expression. "And how was your summer?" Lee stopped laughing.

"Little of this, little of that." Lee looked like someone all of the sudden slapped him. "You're the only Girl in our group." Fred, George and Gaia burst out laughing. He had done this every year since they teamed up with her. They were force to since she knew their 'secret.'

"Really, cause all this time I thought I was a guy." She said in a mocking voice.

The rest of the way there, They planned pranks and parties. They would have to have a party for who ever became seeker and for every game they won. Gaia loved to hang out with her friends. However, she disliked their brother, who was also a perfect, even more.

Once they got to Hogwarts, the perfects got together. Once all older students, beside the prefects, were seated the head of houses told the prefects their passwords. They went over the rules and sent them to sit. The first years were then sorted, Harry and Ron were sorted into Gryffindor while Draco Malfoy, Narcissa's son, was in Slytherin. Harry sat next to his sister and a girl who he talked with sat next to him. After the feast and announcements, Percy and Gaia led the Gryffindors up to the Gryffindor common room. They showed them the sleeping quarts and post the schedule. Gaia then went to bed.

_**A/N**: Again sorry that I did not write for so long. No charectors, but Godiva, are mine. Even Lily the Pheonix is Alarmarang's. _


	3. Fifth and First Year

A/N: Because I have not written in so long I am give you guys and Gals two chapters.

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Fifth and First**_

The first couple days went by without any problems. However, Harry had had his first flying class and had flown after Draco to retrieve a fellow-Gryffindor's rememberall ball. Even though Madem Houch was not there, Harry was not punished and actually ended up on the Gryffindor team. On the first weekend, Oliver took Harry out to teach him Quidditch. The first thing Harry learned about was the Quaffle.

"This is a Quaffle." Oliver said holding up a red ball with craters in it. "The Chasers and Keeper pass this around. The chasers try to get it through one of the other team's goals. But you don't have to worry about that." He put the ball back in the box between two multi-colored balls.

"What are those?" Harry asked pointing to the outer two balls. They fiercely fought to escape from the box.

"They're Bluggers," came a calm and female voice. "Now Wood you weren't thinking of letting it out, were you?" Oliver turned to see Gaia walking onto the pitch. She walked up and kissed Oliver on the cheek.

"Indeed I was." Said Oliver returning Godiva's kiss. "Oh and Harry take this." He handed Harry a bat like thing. As Gaia handed another one to Wood.

"Remember your first game." She said smiling.

"Not really." He let the bludger out and hit it as it zoomed toward him. Harry swung his bat at it and it flew away. It then zoomed back into the pitch at Gaia, who proceeded to jump on it. "Your sister is the only one I know who can do that."

"_Inpedimenta!" _all the sudden, Gaia was on the ground with a slow moving bludger. She put the bludger into the case and locked the cover over the bludger before unduing her spell. "And that is how you catch a bludger. However, Harry needs to know about the snitch."

"Snitch?" Harry said looking at Wood.

"Yes," Oliver responded taking a golden ball out. "This is a snitch." Wings popped out and it tried to fly away. "I only want you to worry about this. Catch it before the other seeker and we win. Got all o' that?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

"You practice with him. Be careful though, I don't want Harry to fall of his broom like you did."

"Right, bye." Wood said waving to Gaia. "Amazing, that girl. You are lucky to have such a good sister."

"yeah." Harry responded smiling at his older sibling before turning to Wood to practice.

Gaia went to her Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson that was usually taught by McGonagall or Dumbledore. She was thought to be allergic to Professor Quirrell's magic since first year, thus she had lesson with a different teacher. She also had muggle defense lessons to protect herself and her brother. However, today's lesson was with Snape.

"Professor? What are you doing here?" She asked casually. She walked up to him as he turned around. She had forgotten why she felt affection toward Snape but she had and she remembered his aura from when she was a kid.

"Your lesson will be with me." Snape said in an icy tone. "We are having it inside today." He added with a growl. She followed him to the dungeon. The first think she thought was that they were going to the potions room. Actually he was taking her to his room.

"Sir, why are we here?" She asked surprised at this. Then she jumped as she saw a small aura. "Oh, a bat. Is it yours?" then she added to the bat. "No offense but I do not know your gender."

"Yes, he is my familiar." Snape replied. Gaia learned about bats and familars. The September and October went by smoothly. Harry went to his classes, as did Godiva, They had Quidditch practice and Lee, George, Fred and her all played pranks. On Halloween Hermione, the girl who hung out with Ron and Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"Harry, where's your friend? Heather or Hermione or something." Gaia added noticing the look on her brother's face.

"In the girl's bathroom near the dungeon," said a boy with singed eyebrow. "She's been crying in there all afternoon." Gaia noticed Harry look at Ron with an interesting look that told her they had something to do with this. She got up and went to find Hermione.

She found Hermione in the girl's bathroom. She tried to coax the crying first year as the feast continued. Soon they heard a noise. _It sounds like and ogre but it can't be_. Gaia was unfortunately wrong, it was a troll. A troll came walking into the bathroom and swung his club at Hermione. Gaia got in the way on the swung and was flung across the room into the wall.

"Godiva" Hermione screamed. Godiva blacked out and woke up in the hospital wing a few hours later. She woke-up to find Minerva, Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey talking together.

"She should stay in here at least tomorrow." The med-witch said frantically.

"Agreed. Three broken ribs and a head injure means she should rest." Gryffindor's Head said.

"Three!" Godiva said sitting up. She suddenly felt pain and lied back down. "How did I get…?" She remembered the troll. "Is Hermione okay?"

"Yes. Ms. Granger, even with her lack of good judgment, is okay. So are your brother and the Weasley boy." Gaia's eyes went big. Harry and Ron had gotten hurt. "Now try to get some sleep. You will only have your Defense Against…"

Godiva had fainted into sleep. She woke later the next day and went to the common room. Harry and all the Gryffindors were glad she was okay. She got the rest of the story from the first year trio and spent the rest of the time making up work. That weekend they had the first Quidditch game of the season. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. The game went perfectly except for when Harry lost control of his broom. Godiva did notice but did not know what to do. Gryffindors won the game and school went on as normal, well as normal as thing will every get.

Christmas was soon upon them and white snow fell as most of the students, including Hermione, left. Gaia snuggled with Wood by a fire on Christmas eve night. It was their fifth and they now had a tradition of waltzing on Christmas Eve. They did it so beautifully now that everyone left in the common room would clap. It was the only time anyone, including Wood and Harry, would see Gaia with her hair down and out of her low bun.

Godiva fell asleep in the common room as Wood went up to the boy's dormitory.

The next morning Godiva woke up to find it around seven. She got up quickly and woke Wood. She kissed him and they gave each other their presents. Wood had gotten Gaia a gold locket with a moving picture of them kissing while Gaia had got Oliver a pair of new pair of Quidditch gloves that were especially designed for him.

"Harry, wake up." Spoke a ginger-haired boy.

"Happy Christmas, Ronald." Gaia said happily. She turned to her just woken up brother, "Happy Christmas, Harry!"

"Harry Christmas, Godiva! Happy Christmas, Ron!" Harry said excitedly. "What are you wearing?"

"Oh-uh. A Weasley sweater, mum makes one for all of us." Ron turned back to the presents. " looks like you got one too."

"I've got presents." Gaia giggled as she heard her brother sound so young. He raced over to the tree and picked up a gray package. He read the note. "Your father left this in my position, it is time it was returned to you." He opened the package. Godiva's eyes widened when she saw the cloak.

"Well let's see it," She heard Ron say.

"Ah, Harry I don….." it was too late. Harry had put on his dad's invisibility cloak. She sighed and looked at Wood. "Oliver, I need to fly. Would you like to come with me?" Gaia stood up and got her nimbus. She would leave Harry to do as he wished with the cloak. She began to keep an eye on him after being tipped off that he found the Mirror of Erised. She was down at Hagrid's when she found out about them finding out about the stone. She was invisible at the time when a knock came at Hagrid's door.

"Hallo, Sorry but I got a lot to do. I'll entertain you three later." Hagrid said opening and closing his door once.

"WE KNEW ABOUT THE SORCERER'S STONE!" Came three voices from the door. Godiva opened it.

"How the bloody hell do you know?" She asked turning visible. "How do they know?" She turned to Hagrid and then turned back to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Well come in." She said sighing.

"We think Snape is trying to steal it." Harry said.

"Not still on a'out that are ya" Hagrid said standing next to a cauldron.

"They have thought of this before. Snape would not want the stone." Godiva said now getting flustered. "Besides he's one of the teachers helping to protect it."

"What?" Harry said stupidly.

"ya 'eard 'er." Hagrid said calmly with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Of course there are other things protecting the stone. Spells and enchantments." Hermione spoke eagerly.

"Not that anyone is getting' past Fluffy. Not a soul knows how except, Me, Godiva, and Dumbledore." Hagrid said a bit sharply. "I shouldn't a told ya that."

"You knew, you knew and you never told me." Harry breathed heavily.

"Yes and for good reason. You three are not going near there." Gaia said angrily. Then she noticed Hagrid's egg in the cauldron was moving. The egg was brown and starting to crack. "Hagrid, get the egg over here." Hagrid took the brown egg out and brought it to the table.

"I know what that is but, Hagrid, where did you get it?" Ron said. Harry looked from the egg to Ron to Hagrid.

"I won it" Hagrid began but the egg had hatched. there sat a dragon. "Isn't he beautiful? Oh, bless him! Look! He knows his mummy! Hallo, Norbert!"

"Norbert?"

"Yeah, well, he's gotta have a name, don't he?" Hagrid said happily.

"Oh no, Malfoy." Gaia said pointing out the window. the blonde-haired boy disappeared. "We better go, Tell Dumbledore I will be a little late." Hagrid nodded and the four students left. They got to the castle and met up with McGonagall. "Hello, Professor McGonagall." Godiva said slightly smiling.

"What are you four doing out so late?" McGonagall said annoyed and with in ten minutes they were in her classroom. "Nothing, I repeat, nothing gives a student right to be out this late. 50 points will be take..."

"50?" Harry said astonished.

"...Each. and the five of you will have a detention." McGonagall finished. then Malfoy tried to speak but Gaia beat him to the punch.

"Professor, I was out because of a class, which I am now late for." Godiva said trying not to show how annoyed she was.

"Yes, and there is no points taken off for that. however, you get a detention for letting three first years stay out there." McGonagall said shooing all of them off.

"I understand, but I must be off. Good night to all of you. And no more searching." She added to Hermione, Ron and Harry. She went to her class, where she learned about flipping people. the next weekend Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Godiva went to their detention. They met Hagrid at his hut about an hour after sunset. He had fang with him.

"Hello Hagrid, Norbert is in a better place. He will grow up strong." Gaia said trying to smile.

"'etter getta the forest. we 'ave ta find the killer of the unicorns." Hagrid said starting into the forest.

"In there, But stundents aren't allowed." Malfoy said a bit of tension in his voice. "And there a ... things."

"If I didn't know better, I would say your scared." Harry said. With that all of them headed into the forest. when they came to a fork in the forest, Hagrid stopped and began to speak.

"Now, it's our job to find what hurt the unicorn. Hermione, Ron you'll come with me. Malfoy, Harry you'll go with Godiva." Hagrid said sternly. Godiva thought she heard Ron quietly said Okay but just brushed it off.

"Fine, I get Fang." Malfoy said trying to sound brave.

"Okay, but he's a bloody coward." Hagrid said with a twinge of anger in his voice. He handed Fang to Malfoy and they separated. A little ways away Malfoy began to speak again. "Wait 'til my father hears about this. This is servant stuff."

"Shut the blood hell up Malfoy. I know you're scared but don't take it out on us. and don't lie to me because I can see and sense auras." At this Malfoy stared at her. "Now hurry up." They walked for about ten minutes and Godiva's scar began to burn causing her to walk slightly ahead of Harry and Draco. Fang growled as they entered a clearing. There was a black cloaked creature. "Go get Hagrid, NOW!" Godiva said as Harry's scar began to hurt and she began to curl with pain and nausea.

The creature advanced on the Potters as Malfoy and Fang got Hagrid. The creature got close enough to kill Harry before a centaur came to the rescue. Hagrid and the three first years came. Godiva was now curled into a ball and her forehead was bleeding. Hagrid picked up Gaia and all of them headed for the castle.

March rolled into April and May and finally June. Godiva had recovered and the final match had come and gone. the week of finals was upon the student of Hogwarts. Harry Ron and Hermione figured the riddle out and headed for the third floor. Gaia had just finished her OWL in Defense Against the Dark Arts when her scar hurt. She ran to the third floor. Fluffy did not attack her because he knew who she was. She got through all the obstacles and found Harry in flame circle with Professor Quirell and Voldemort.

"Harry are you alright?" She lept through the flames unharmed. Harry nodded.

"This does not concern you little girl." Voldemort said almost growling. Godiva stepped as she realized that Voldemort was what she was 'allergic' to. She quickly regained her composure and answered him

"Actual it does. You see, I am his sister and friend. Now let us leave, Quirinus." Gaia said sternly. Quirell growled at her as he lunged at Harry. Gaia tried to pull him off but the pain she was feeling was unbearable. Even with her tolerance to pain, she screamed in pain. She remembered pulling Quirrell/Voldemort off Harry before blacking out.

She woke to find herself and Harry in the hospital wing. Her forehead was bandaged and her arm was in a sling but Harry's hand was in bandages and so was his ankle. "Good morning Dumbledore." She said noticing the headmaster. She and Albus talked until Harry woke up. Then they talked with Harry and final Dumbledore left. They were allowed to go to the house cup feast, Slytherin had won the house cup. Before the feast Dumbledore rose out of his seat.

"Another year has come and gone and the house points stand thus. In last place, Gryffindor with 272 point; in third place, Hufflepuff with 352 points; in second, Ravenclaw with 426 and finally First place with 492 point, Slytherin." The Slytherin table broke out in cheers as Dumbledore put his hand up to quiet them. "However, resent events must be taken into account and I have some last minute points to award. First to Miss. Hermione Granger for the cool use of intellect when others were in danger I award 50 points. Next to Mr. Ron Weasley for the best played game of Chess Hogwarts has ever seen, 50 point and third to Mr. Harry Potter for pure nerve and bravery I award 60 points. Ms. Godiva Potter for risking your life to save that of another student I award 60 points." Godiva and Wood held hands as they realized a tie for the cup. "And finally to Mr. Neville Longbottom. It takes a great deal of coward to stand up to your enemies but a greater deal to stand up to your friends, 10 points." It sounded like a bomb went off as the Gryffindors hooted and hollered with joy. "If my math is right a change in color is needed." Dumbledore waved his wand and the decorations changed.

The Slytherins glared as everyone thanked anf congradulated Neville and the others for winning the house cup at the last moment.

The next day, the Potters went back to the Dursley's. Both agreed that they were not really going home up but away from their true home. Godiva held Harry close and wispered, "Only two months James." He smiled and whispered back to her. "Not so long, Lily."

_A/N: So _it was Harry's first year and Godiva and him nearly died twice. I hope to have the next chapter and year up soon.


	4. Snakes of the Second and Sixth Kind

_A/n: _First no charectors besides Godiva are mine. Second sorry I have not written in 22 days, school exams clubs homework. Third big thanks to truefairy lights for your review, I thank you for it.

**Chapter 4**

**Snakes of the second and Sixth years**.

Godiva and Harry had been home for a month. The Dursleys had put Godiva "in-charge" of Harry. This meant she had to watch him for "weirdo-stuff" and keep him away from the Dursleys. This had worked for the Dursleys until the night of the Masons' visit.

Harry and Godiva had made the dinner and ate theirs fast. They headed upstairs to their "new" bedroom. It had a bunk bed and a small window. Hedwig sat in her cage still unhappy about not being able to fly. This time there was a house elf in the bedroom. The house elf introduced himself as Dobby. The house elf made a large commotion and headed downstairs. Godiva and Harry followed quietly but Dobby was in the kitchen. He floated a cake over Mrs. Manson's head. Godiva pushed Harry back and pulled the cake with her magic. Dobby, having more control over his magic, was able to return it and dropped the cake on Mrs. Manson's head. Dobby then disappear with a snap of his fingers.

Godiva watched as an owl, scaring Mrs. Manson out of the house along with her husband, came from the ministry. Before Godiva or Harry could get the letter the Dursleys read it.

"Tried to pull a fast one, eh? Tried to make us look stupid?" Vernon vented as he put bars on the window and locks on the door. There was now a flap in the door for food to go through. Harry kept asking why Godiva did not use her wandless magic. She simple said she could not. A couple of days after the bars were put on, the strange man came and picked up Godiva. She was gone for a night and returned the next day. Harry knew she did this every year but did not know why. And why could he get them help.

Freedom came the night Godiva was away . Ron and his brothers came to brake Harry and Godiva out of their prison. They were in a flying car. Harry gave Hedwig to Ron before fleaing himself. Fred floored it as his twin turned to Harry. "Where's Godiva?"

"Out on a yearly trip, can I left Hedwig out to send a note?" George picked the lock and Hedwig headed out with a note. The four of them got to a run-down house, the Burrow, at day-break. Fred, George, Ron and Harry thought they were safe. As soon as they were inside the plump woman known as Molly Weasley shouted at her sons. "Beds empty! No note! Car gone --- you could have died, you could have been seen!" Mrs. Weasley carried on.

"But they weren't feeding him Mum and they had bars on his and Godiva's window!". Ron argued, harry standing back alittle.

"Your lucky i don't put bars on your window Ronald Weasley." Ron gulped as Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry. She sent her sons out to rid the garden of gnomes but Harry to rest. "Where is your sister?" Harry told the know calmer Weasley matrian what he told George.

"Mum, where is my purple jumper?" An eleven year old bounced down the stairwell and Mrs. Weasley answered. The young girl did not hear but stared at Harry. Harry muttered a quick Hello, slightly out of breathe, only to have the girl run up the stairs. Ron explained that his sister had a huge crush on Harry and idolized Gaia. Harry smiled as another Weasley, Percy, came down the stairs and Mr. Weasley came through door.

"Good mourning, Family" Arthur said with joy and humbleness. "Nine raids, nine. What a night." Arthur sat at the table. He saw a boy he did not know. "And who might you be?"

"Oh, Sorry. I am Harry, Harry Potter." Arthur sat speechless. He looked at Harry like it was a joke.

"He arrived this mourning," Mrs. Weasley tried to stay calm, "By magic car. A flying car, that someone enchanted without telling his wife"

"Well, who e-ever th-that was is a down right inconsiderate Wizard, and probably feels ashamed." Mr. Weasley stuttered and broke the sentence. Mrs. Weasley sent him the death glare. Before she could say more a knock was heard on the front door. Percy answered the door and found a beatiful ginger at the door.

"Sorry but I got a note that my brother is here. Is that right?" Percy moved aside and Godiva came into the kitchen. "I see you all got here safely." Mrs. Weasley took girl in her arms, making her pointed look at the twins, and Ron brake for a moment.

"Gaia, what's on your shirt?" Godiva looked down where Molly was pointing. There was what looked like drool on her shirt. she mutter something allong the lines of Griffin before asking if she could clean up. Molly and Godiva contacted the headmaster to let him know the potters were safe before making arrangements for them to stay there the rest of the summer.

Other then this, the Potters' stay at the Burrow was enjoyable. Flying and talking freely about magic. They went to Diagon Ally and after finding Harry went to get their books. At Flourish & Blotts was gather around a pompous-looking blone, and it wasn't a Malfoy. He noticed the ginger holding Harry immediately. "Do my eyes decieve me, thelast of the Potter line." A report pulled Harry from Godiva's arms and was throw back by her punch.

"Don't touch my brother." She bit out, causing some around them to step back.

"Godiva and Harry, you must be hear to get my autobiography." Godiva opened her mouth to retort but Gilderoy pulled her and her brother on either side of him. "When these Fine students came to get myautobiography, _Magical Me_, they never knew that they would get the real Magical Me as a Teacher at Hogwarts." Godiva froze in stock. _'this idiot is our teacher?!'_ "and they would her leaving with identical sets of all my books, free of charge." Godiva pushed away from Lockhart.

"Mr. Lockhart, Harry and myself have more than enough to get the books ourselves so as to increase your profit." Gilderoy smiled at the tense sixteen-year-oldand placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Now Godiva..." She grabbed his arm and flipped him.

"Niether I nor my rother has give you time or trust enough to call us our first name." her lip twitched as she let go of her arm. She turned toward Harry and started to move through the crowd. "Sorry Mr. Blotts, about the disturbins. if I damaged the floor send the bill to Griphook, he's my account manager." the manager of the store nodded and Godiva and her brother continued out of the store. They met Malfoy and his dad on the way out. Godiva could have swore Lucius put something else besides the books back in Ginny's cauldron. Then there was the "train-lock-out and seen-car" incident. Luckily Ron and Harry were not expelled. Gaia started to take DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts) classes with the rest of the year. She still had the extra classes with Dumbledore and she and Harry still had Quidditch really happened until Halloween.

Harry was walking back from Sir. Nick's Deathday party with Hermione and Ron when they found Harry's sister. His sister looked petrified as she stare at Mrs. Norris, who was hanging from her tail on a torch bracket. There was water everywhere and Harry was worried. The hallways filled as the feast finished. Tears came down her face and she was very pale. She glared at Malfoy when he said "Enemies of the heir, beware. You'll be next, mud-bloods!"

"Really. I would think he would go after a filthy ferret like yourself. And furthermore Snape as well as Professor Dumbledore will hear of you calling muggle-borns mud-bloods." At that moment Dumbledore and Filch were on the scene.

"You, you killed my cat. I'll kill ya!" Filch screamed at Harry.

"You will not." Godiva spoke firmly stepping in front of Harry.

"move. I'll Kill him." Filch yelled trying to get to Harry.

"Argus." Dumbledore said taking down Mrs. Norris as a number of teachers tried to clear the students, even though the small crowd did not move. "Come with me, Argus. You four also." he said to Filch and the four Gryffindors. They went up to Gilderoy's office. "Argus, Norris is not dead, just petrified." Dumbledore said as he put the immobilized cat on the desk. "How, I can not say."

"Ask him. He did it!" Filch said pointing at Harry. Harry drew back and Godiva stood firm looking out the window.

"No second year could have done this," said Godiva as sternly as possible. " It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced"

"Then You did it! You have used advanced magic beyond your year. Look at what happened in your first year." Filch spat.

"Not by choice!" Godiva said almost in tears. "What was I suppose to do? Die and leave Harry to his Aunt and Uncle. I had to use that magic and I endangered my live as well as two others"

"Blah blah blah! You petrified her. You did it to protect your brother." Filch screamed at her.

"I would never. Halloween is the only night I can spend time with two of my err… friends." Gaia breathed in sharply. "Not to mention you have gone entirely crazy"

"I am not crazy! Plus you and your brother found my Kwikspell scroll. They know I am- I am a" Filch struggled with the last word. "I'm a squib"

"Neither of us touched Norris." Godiva yelled. "Harry does not even know what a squib is"

"Rubbish! He read my Kwikspell letter." Filch shot back.

"If I might speak, Headmaster," said an icy cold voice of Snape. Gaia was unsure of Snape but knew she had to trust him. She and two others were bonded to him as was Harry. "Potter, her brother and his friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why were they in the upstairs corridor? Why weren't they at the feast?"

"I was on my way to the observatory to teach my erm… friends astronomy." Godiva said quickly.

"We know that. Why were Harry and his friends in the upper corridor?" Snape snapped at Godiva who winced. He sighed slightly but tried to hide it. Harry, Ron and Hermione explained the whole Deathday party and about wanting to go to bed without dinner. Filch wanted revenge but Godiva knew he would not get it. Professor Sprout's Mandrakes would be able to heal them.

"I'll make it," Lockhart butted into the conversation. "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep"

"Excuse me," Snape retorted icily. "But I believe I am the Potions master at this school."

Dumbledore dismissed Godiva and the trio. They went up a floor because of it being late. Godiva followed the trio slowly but caught up in time to hear Ron say, "Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world"

"He is not the only one who hears them though. Harry is the voice quiet and sharp?" Harry nodded staring at his sister. "Does it elongate his S's?" Harry nodded again. Ron and Hermione now stared at her. "This is weird though, The Chamber Has Been Opened. It is strange." She looked at her watch. "We better go. It is almost midnight"

The next few months went by slowly. Harry had spent a painful night in the hospital wing to regrow bones Lockhart had made disappear. Hermione as well as Ron and Harry had been strange. There had been more bloody notes about the chamber. She kept visiting her friends to make sure they were behaving. Everything went smoothly until Duel class. Godiva had chosen to help Snape and Lockhart. They decided to teach the class how to block unfriendly spells. It was Harry vs. Draco.

"Serpensortia!" Malfoy said. A snake came out of his wand and landed in front of Harry. Gaia stepped forward to take care of it.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it Miss. Potter." Lockhart said. He did an incorrect spell of course. The snake grew large, ten feet, and flew into the air. It came back down facing Justin.

"leave him alone!" Harry commanded. The snake did and Snape destroyed it. Harry looked up only to be grabbed by his sister. She dragged Harry up to the common room.

"How long have you know you could do that?" Gaia said in his face looking him straight in the eye. Harry looked back confused. "You are a parselmouth like me. Yes, Ron I am a parselmouth." Ron looked at Harry who looked at back.

"She can feel auras. What's a Parselmouth?" Harry asked. He looked from his sister to Ron to Hermione.

"It is a trait that Slytherins carry. Only Slytherins heirs are known to speak parse tongue or snake language"

"I wasn't speaking snake language. You heard me I told the snake to leave Justin alone"

"I did but no one else did. You and I are going to be considered _His_ heir. Marvelous." Godiva sighed and went up to her dormitory. She came back down with her broom and a sweater on. She opened the window. She then jumped out the window even though it was raining.

"She is crazy." Ron said. He, Harry and Hermione watch Gaia fly. Until the end of the year Gaia stayed away from people. She would check every now and again on people. Then the end of the year came fast. She found out Ginny had been kidnapped and was going to lie forever in the Chamber of Secrets. She went down to the bathroom with Moaning Myrtle in it. She greeted Myrtle and said "open" only she said it in parseltongue.

She jumped down the opening and walked along the corridor. She then ran when she saw Riddle. "You! I should have done it when I figured it out"

"Yes it did not take you long did it. Protecting your brother." Tom sneered

"Leave Harry out of this! Leave Ginny out of this!" Godiva screamed at the seventeen year old.

"As if. Anyway, you're the one I want. A young lady who is not only intelligent but powerful." Tom edged closer to Gaia. "See people for who they are." He took a gold locket out of his pocket and it was on a gold necklace chain. "A fine eye for protective jewelry and family heirlooms." Godiva eyed him strangely and he kissed her. She was amazed and shocked because she kissed him back. He slipped the necklace on. "and a great kisser"

"Lies!" She kicked him in the stomach. She ran over to Ginny and began to cry. She noticed a locket, she blinked her aura on and the locket was protecting her from death. She tried to put it on Ginny but it didn't come off. She stood up and face Tom. "You can't have her."

"That's what you think!" Riddle got up and tackled Gaia. She cracked her head on the stone and passed out. He then kissed her and whispered. "Just a few more minutes and we can be together." Gaia lie as still as Ginny but she was protected.

An hour later Harry arrived. He saw Ginny and ran over to check on her. Then he saw his sister and told Tom Marvolo Riddle to give back his wand and Tom explained everything. He then sent the Basilisk after Harry but did not realize Godiva was awake. She ran over and tackled him to the ground and ran over to Ginny.

"Ginny, I know you can hear me. Harry and I will save you. If you can hear me do anything"

"She won't move. She is dying to bring me to life." Ginny breathed out forcefully and willfully. Marvolo stared at her. And breathed, "How!"

"Love, will and scarifies are required to complete this. You only have two of the three. I don't love you and neither does she"

"It never said someone had to love me." All the sudden Harry appeared and out of the hat that was lying on the ground he grab a sword. He climbed the statue as the basilisk appear. "Stop!" Gaia screamed at the giant snake who turned and sniffed her. The giant backed to the ground and awaited a command. She petted the snake but its head reared up when Tom told it to attack Harry. A fang caught Godiva and stuck in her arm she fell to the ground. She saw Harry kill the snake but he too was stabbed. "Gaia. Oh, Gaia are you okay"

"You and her will be dead soon. Ginny too." Came the icy voice of Tom. He stared at Ginny and retorted, "it is amazing what a silly little book can do exceptionally in the hand of a silly little girl"

"Harry- get the dairy" Gaia said take slow breathes as the venom killed her. "Destroy the dairy." Tom realized Godiva was dying. He held her and hugged her tightly. She whisper to him as she tried to get away. "I am still wearing the necklace"

"You are going to pay." Harry stabbed the dairy with the fang. A light came from Tom. Harry kept stabbing until Tom was gone. Ginny woke up and Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix, landed on Harry's shoulder. "You were brilliant Fawkes I wasn't fast enough though. Fawkes healed Harry and flew back to Ron, Gaia guessed.

"Gaia-oh Harry-I tried to tell you at b-breakfast" Ginny rumble for a few minutes then realized Gaia was faint looking. "What is the matter, Godiva"

"Basilisk venom, no biggy"

"NO BIGGY, YOU SHOULD BE DEAD, GODIVA!" Harry yelled. "Why are you still alive"

Godiva showed the locket. "Amazing what a silly little locket can do when worn near death," she said mocking Tom. She was short of breath still however. They caught up with Ron and made a plan to go back up.

"Godiva you can hold onto Lockhart while he holds to Ginny. Ron you hold Ginny's other hand. Then Fawkes can get us out of here." He looked at Godiva who had just waved her wand. "What are you"

"DUCK!" a broom came zooming toward her. "Mental spells. How about I fly Lockhart and Harry out of here and Fawkes can take Ron and Ginny." Harry nodded and they flew out of there Lockhart nearly strangled Gaia because she was flying so fast.

They made there way to the headmaster's office, hoping he was back. Dumbledore was waiting. He sent Ginny (along with huffy Weasley Parents) and Lockhart to the hospital wing and kept Ron, Harry and Godiva there. "I seem to remember telling all three of you that I would expel you if you broke anymore rules," Dumbledore said calmly. Ron and Harry starred at Gaia.

"I …well …I sort of went night flying and was seen by muggles." Harry and Ron nodded. After a moment Albus continued.

"Which goes to show that the best of us must sometimes eat our words," Dumbledore smiled. "You will receive Special Awards for services to the school and , let's see, Two hundred point to Gryffindor each." Gaia hugged, nearly strangled, Harry and Ron. "Yes, yes all good. Ron can you send this to Azkaban to free Hagrid. Harry, Gaia and I need a word or a few." Harry and Godiva sat.

"First I thank you. You showed great loyalty to be able to call Fawkes." Dumbledore stoked Fawkes. "But I am sure you care more about Tom Riddle"

"Professor Dumbledore…Riddle said I'm like him. Strange likeness, he said"

"Well you are related." Gaia started. "I mean the whole scar thing. Dumbledore had a theory about this"

"You can speak Parseltongue, because Lord Voldemort - who is the last remaining," Godiva cleared her throat. "never mind-can speak Parseltongue. He transformed some of his power to you when he tried to kill you"

Lucius Malfoy burst in. He said anger words and left. Harry followed but Gaia stayed.

"Professor, Do you think I am doing the right thing? I am keeping trust and family from him. Not to mention some other secrets." Gaia said almost in tears and still short of breath. She fainted before he could answer. She woke the next day and a white pheonix had healed her. She and Hermione walked to the great hall together, the pheonix flying over to perch next to Fawkes on the Headmaster's chair. Hermione ran over to Ron and Harry but Godiva ran over to Wood and nearly killed him with kisses. The year ended and Godiva and Harry went back to the Dursleys. If only for a short time.

_**A/N**: Again sorry that I did not write for so long. No charectors, but Godiva, are mine. Even Lily the Pheonix is Alarmarang's. _


	5. Third and Seventh, part 1

**_Chapter 5:_**

_**Third and seventh part 1**_

It was almost time for Godiva's yearly trip. It was also the second (first full) day Aunt Marge would be in town. Godiva had made Harry promise to be on is absolute best behavior. Godiva was 17 and able to use magic but did not use it, yet.

It was seven o'clock and the door bell rang. Godiva ran to get it but Harry got it before her. There in the doorway stood Serverus Snape, Hogwarts's potion master.

"What are you doing here?" Harry growled. Godiva walked over to Harry and Snape. She touched Harry's shoulder and moved him out of the way gentle.

"Hello Professor. Are you going to be okay, Harry?" Harry stared at her in astonishment. "I will take that as a yes." She walked out the door and Snape followed. She was in blood red robes and had her sleeves cupped together.

"Haven't told him yet?" Snape said almost warmly as he caught up to Godiva. Godiva and he headed for two young children.

"No and you better not. He does not have to know yet." Godiva hugged the children and took them by the hand. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Serverus said trying to stay calm. Godiva stared at him and blinked. "Just, the consul made a new decision about that." Gaia felt her stomach drop. The four of them apperated to a forest. "He has to become a full claim by his sixteenth Halloween. Or forfeit the protection."

"What!" she stopped and just looked at Severus. "We will have to plan it for his fifth year. Can you do that?"

"Yes. Now keep moving."

Godiva returned the next mourning to find Mr. Weasley and the Minister of Magic at the Dursleys's. She ran over to Arthur. "Mr. Weasley, why in heaven's name are you here?"

"Harry, blew up your aunt. She was like a balloon," He added seeing her face. She nodded and looked at Mr. Weasley again. "He is at the Leaky Cauldron acquiring to Fudge. I was going there myself."

"I have to get my stuff and then sort some things out at Hogwarts. Why do you look so worried?" Gaia watched Arthur as he answered.

"Black escaped from Azkaban. He is out to kill Harry." Gaia had to try very hard not to laugh. She knew Sirius was a prankster but he could not actually be in Azkaban. She also knew that he was Harry, as well as her, godfather. "This is no laughing matter. Sirius is very dangerous. Probably after you too."

"Why would her be after us?"

"He sold your parents out to Voldemort." Godiva turned and called the nightbus, not believing her ears. The rest of the summer she stayed with Harry at the Leaky Cauldron. The ministry gave the Potters, the Weasleys and Hermione a ride to the train station. They rode the train to Hogwarts and had an attack of Dementors. One nearly got Godiva but she used the Patronus, a Phoenix, to ward it off before fainting.

"Gaia are you okay?" The Weasleys and Jordan leaned over Godiva.

"Yes George I'm fine. I just hit my head because I fainted." She sat up, unable to stand. "Don't breathe a word of what happened, understood?" Godiva whispered as she heard footsteps. The three other pranksters nodded. The compartment opened but Godiva stood ready to fight.

"Are you okay?" Said the gentlemen with ruffed brown hair and in a shabby wizard robe. He helped Gaia, who was staring at the tired looking man, up and handed her, George, Fred and Jordan a piece of chocolate. Godiva hugged the man.

"How are you, Lupin?" She said letting go. She took her hair down and put it back up in a neater bun as he answered.

"A little tired. Have we met?" She looked him straight in the eye and crossed her arms.

"Have you been taking your wolfsbane?"

"Godiva. Should of known you would be here. Seventh year if I remember."

"Yes, have you seen Harry? Is he okay? Did a dementor get him?"

"yes, Yes, and unfortunately it almost did. I must go talk to the conductor." Lupin turned and left. Godiva followed quickly. She made sure no one heard what she asked Remus.

"Did Sirius really… you know?" Lupin nodded, hugged her, and walked away.

The rest of the trip was fine. Godiva waited for her brother at the steps. He came followed by Malfoy. Gaia "accidentally" stepped on Draco's foot making him cry out. Nothing interesting happened until that Halloween. Lupin had missed a few classes, Snape filled in, but nothing special.

Godiva had finally gotten away from the trio of trouble; Fred, George, and Lee Jordan; and she traveled to the sheiking shack. She had been fixing it up and wanted to continued her work. She went through the secret passage by the womping willow and was in the bedroom. A black dog appear and growled at her.

"Sirius, calm down or I swear I will tell Remus where you are!" The dog cocked its head and sat down. Gaia saw it shake and ran over to it. "Sirius you need to transform so I can check this." The black dog stood (limped) up and changed back into a human. He was a scruffy black haired man with deep dark eyes now stood where the big shaggy dog was. He backed away from the teen girl.

"Leave. Do not tell anyone you saw me and I will not kill you." Sirius sat on the collapsing bed. Gaia walked over and sat next to black. She moved her hand down his arm and moved hair out of his face. She looked him straight in the eye as she tapped his right shoulder, then his left and then his forehead. "Who are you? Where did you learn to do that? Only the marauders knew how to do that."

"Don't remember me do you, Mr. Black." Godiva cleared her throat and remembered back to the night her parents died. "over twelve years ago I said, 'Be safe uncle Sirius.'"

"Godiva!" Sirius picked her up and spun her around. He hugged her and looked at her. "Where's your scar? How do you know I'm innocent?" She chuckled and pointed to an almost unseen white scar. Gaia then mouthed, 'the Marauder's map.' "Always the charmer."

"I love you, uncle padfoot." Gaia hugged healed Sirius. "I have to go, and stay away from Hogwarts. The Weasley twins have the map." With that she left her godfather.

The worst thing that happened before the "Quidditch incident" was Black attacking the fat lady. Sirius had tried to get into the Gryffindor Common room. He did not have the password so he attacked the Fat Lady. The whole school went into lockdown.

Later in November, on a rainy day none the less, the Gryffindors had their first Quidditch match, against Hufflepuff.

"Wood relax, we are ready to take on the cannons with Harry on our team and you as keeper." Godiva and the rest of the team had been calming Oliver for half an hour. The Slytherin had backed out because of Draco's injure, that did not exist.

"okay, you're right. You're all right." Wood stood up. "Ready team. We are going to win that cup this year." The rest of the Gryffindor team howled in agreement. The rain came down hard as they played. Hermione had water-proof Harry's glasses so he could fly in the rain. About twenty minutes after the start Gaia knew something was wrong. She looked around and saw Harry falling. She zoomed over and caught him as a dementor came down from the cloud. The dementor drove her into darkness. The last thing she remembered was catching Harry and falling off her broom.

She woke in the hospital wing. She did not opened her eyes but listened to everything. She could feel a bandage holding around her rib cage and another on her arm. She heard what sounded like young men talking.

"We have to tell her. We have to be here. Someone from the team has to be here."

"yes but why us? Why can't we just continue pranking? She would want that."

_Oh no something happened to Sirius, _Godiva screamed in her head.

"We are missing class. Besides she helped us before she knew who we were."

"She has always known who we are."

"Fair enough but Wood and Harry can not tell her."

"Harry is too important to the team and Wood's the Captain."

"Right. So you are going to tell her that we lost…"

"and you're going to tell her what happened to her broom."

"What happened to my broom?" Godiva opened her eyes. She could not sit up, so she just smiled. George and Fred hugged her in surprise. "OUCH!"

"Sorry." the twins said in unison. (A/N: **Fred** _George. _Just for the next paragraph.) **"Well **_you see _**your broom continued flying**, _as did Harry's_, **right into a tree**. _The womping willow_. **_The one with the entrance_**. **Why did they **_I don't know_. **Do you think.** _nah, _**she could not do this in two years**. _At least not by herself_."

"No I did not make the map." the twins look at her as she said this. "How long have I been out?"

"let's put it this way…"

"It is two weeks to Christmas."

"Three Weeks!" At this Madam Pomphrey shushed the twins out. She loaded Godiva with potions and she was a sleep until Harry came to see her. Over the Christmas break she made up work. They were able to go to Hogsmeade. Godiva found out that The Marauder's map had past to Harry while she was "sleeping." Godiva was under security to make sure she did not faint again. She was unable to visit Sirius Black until the end of the year. However, She knew she had to worry about the map after Lupin pulled her a side.

"Do you know how your brother got this?" Lupin held up a scruffy crumpled parchment. Godiva looked him in the eye and growled slightly.

"No, I lost it first year. Besides why do I care about it?" Godiva had fiery in her eyes and was not backing down.

"You do realize that Sirius could endanger both your lives with this map."

"You do realize I don't care what a traitor like you thinks." Lupin was taken back by this. "You do realize that Wormtail's alive, you flea bitten wolf." Gaia turned and walked away. She did not talk or even look at Remus until the end of the year.

It was the day of Hagrid's Hippogriff's execution. There were clouds in the sky as the head girl walked toward the womping willow. He soft brown hair was in a braid and she was carrying water, food, and a first aid kit. She froze the womping willow, hit the knot on the tree, and unfroze the angry tree. She slide through a hole and headed down an earth path. At the end she headed up some stairs.

Sirius was not in the bedroom but she stayed. She cleaned the bed of the dust covered linen and tried to get as much dust off as possible. She "tidied up" a bit and waited for Sirius. He came near sun down with a ginger-haired "guest." Ron clutched scabbers as Sirius transformed and held fast to Ron's wand.

"Ron calm down. I need to clean your wound." Ron tried to get away from Godiva. She held his leg with great force casing him to moan. She was able to get it bandaged before Hermione and Harry got there.

"Where's the dog?" Harry asked not noticing his sister.

"He's not a dog. He's an Animagus." Ron pointed behind Harry. Harry and Hermione wheeled around as a scruffy man closed the broken door. "Your sister has been selling you out."

"Sirius don't scare them more." Gaia said looking at Sirius. "Just transform him so we can free you."

"No!" Hermione screamed. "We trusted you. How could you? He's your brother for heaven sake!"

"Hermione, calm down." But she noticed that Sirius had Harry by the throat. "Sirius…" She breathed. She eyes were full of sadness and grief. "He's James's son, your godson." Sirius let Harry go and turned to walk over to Godiva. Harry pounced on Sirius and struggled him to the ground. He said something that Godiva did not hear. She was frozen with fear and excitement.

* * *

_**A/N:** I know I cut you off at the good part but I will have more up soon. Review please_

_Note the only thing besides the slit changes to the plot that are mine are Godiva and her children. Everything else is the brilliant and talented J. K. Rowling's._


	6. end of Seventh and Third

**_Chapter 6_**

_**Third and Seventh 2nd part**_

"_Hermione, calm down." But she noticed that Sirius had Harry by the throat. "Sirius…" She breathed. She eyes were full of sadness and grief. "he's James's son, your godson." Sirius let Harry go and turned to walk over to Godiva. Harry pounced on Sirius and struggled him to the ground. He said something that Godiva did not hear. She was frozen with fear and excitement.(**a/n this is the end of the last chapter just a refresher)**_

"You never heard her, did you? My mum… trying to stop Voldemort killing me… and you did that… you did it." Godiva fell to the floor. She had heard that scream lingering in her mind. The green light and ghostly shadow now falling her. She curled into a ball.

"Be strong. Always strong, never weak. Have to save Harry, have to protect Harry, he can save us. He will save us." Godiva whispered to herself. She did not hear Remus crush through the door. She did not notice Hermione say Remus was a werewolf. Lupin heard her whimper. Godiva was crying and he just held her for a moment. Her aura realized someone was there and flared. Harry walked to Gaia for no reason. He touched her shoulder lightly and moved her hair out of her face. Her eyes shot open. She flung herself onto Harry and hugged him.

Snape pulled off an invisibility cloak and sneered at Harry, Sirius, and Lupin. "I've told the headmaster again and again that you're helping your old friend Black into the castle, Lupin, and now here's the proof. Not even I dreamed you would have the nerve to use…"

"Serverus, you're making a mistake," said Remus urgently. "Sirius is not here to kill Harry."

"Two more for Azkaban tonight," Snape continue, his eyes now gleaming fanatically.

"You fool." Lupin began. "Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?" BANG! Thin cord came out of Snape's wand and headed for Lupin. Godiva moved him out of the way and the cords twisted themselves around her mouth, wrists, and ankles. Sirius raced toward Snape with a roar of rage only to be stopped at wand point.

Snape, Sirius and Lupin argued only to be stopped by Harry attacking Serverus with Godiva's wand. She silently cheered but was still bound. Lupin grabbed Scabbers and he, as well as Sirius, started to try to transform him. Godiva concentrated hard on becoming a phoenix. POP! There where she laid was a beautiful white Phoenix that caught the rat. Sirius, who was unsurprised, changed the rat into a cowardly man, if even that.

"S-Sirius, R-Remus, my old friends." Godiva changed back into herself. She waltz up to Peter and looked at him. "G-Godiva, you have your father's eyes."

"Don't talk to me about my parents, you sniffling little worm. I am still the Aura seer in my family." Godiva growled at wormtail. The animagus before her recoiled. "You sold me as well as my family to Voldemort." Petegrew flinched at the name.

"Scared to hear your old master's name?" Black sneered. "I have had to survive in Azkaban. Tricking the Dementors. While you were living life at the Weasley's."

"Not exactly. He had to be careful when I met Percy. He knew I may recognize him if he did not act like a rat." Godiva said forcing a chuckle. "I did right away but thought nothing of it but killing him."

"Now Peter. I think we finish this once and for all." Lupin and Sirius counted together. "One two thre…"

"No!" Harry and Godiva said. " We'll bring him up to the castle." Pettigrew kissed Harry's feet. "Get off, I said we'll bring you to the castle. After that the Dementors can have you." Peter shuttered at the thought. After Snape was immobilized and everyone set Black spoke.

"And two of us should be chained to this. Just to make sure."

"You mean three. Me, you and Lupin should be. Peter is not smart but he is not slow." Sirius agreed but Ron, Lupin and Godiva were chained to wormtail. Outside mayhem ensued. Lupin, forgetting to take his wolf bane potion, turned into a werewolf. Godiva quickly undid him and Ron from Pettigrew. Ron could now run away but Godiva was not letting Peter go. Peter transformed but the magically chain that Gaia was wear kept her attached to the rat. She picked up Peter and ran into the woods. She kept running until she saw the lake and stopped. She drank the water and soon saw a bright white object. Harry's Patronus, Prongs, gulped over and ran across the lake. She saw it attack what looked like Lucius Malfoy.

She changed Peter back and they began to walk back. She had her wand on the square of his back and they walked around the lake. By the time they got to the court yard/meeting area, it was near midnight. She saw Hermione, Harry and Sirius come flying down on a Hippogriff, Buckbeak. Harry and Sirius lunged at Peter but Godiva protected him with her aura. "Guys, if Pettigrew is alive, Sirius is free. Me and Sirius will fly back up to the tower. I can fix it so it looked like nothing happened. Harry, Hermione go back to whereever you are suppose to be." She walked over to Buckbeak with wormtail cowering behind her. She stroked his mane and whispered something that only the hippogriff heard.

Black, Godiva and Peter headed up to the tower on Buckbeak. The hippogriff flew off after dropping off the three. Sirius was back in a locked cell and it was repaired. A few seconds later Fudge, Serverus and a Dementor appeared. The Dementor headed for Gaia who was as far from it was possible. Snape sneered at her and Fudge stared in amazement. "What are you doing here Potter?"

"I am not letting an innocent man get the Dementor's kiss." She pulled Peter out and showed him to Fudge and Snape. They were dumb-founded as Peter whimpered and tried to run. "I demand that Sirius be dropped of all charges. Peter was our secret-keeper and Sirius never killed him. Pettigrew is an unregistered Animagus."

Sirius was set free and Peter was taken into custody. Sirius and Godiva walked down to the Hospital Wing. Sirius was nearly killed by Madam Pomfrey before Gaia could explain. She apologized but told them to leave. Godiva asked her to tell Harry that Sirius was freed. Poppy agreed and she and Sirius left. She mended his robes and combed his hair. Sirius was surprised by how well she took care of him. "Gaia, are you not telling me something?" He held Godiva's arms and looked her straight in the eye.

"I… I have to help someone. They looked ill and I must check on them." Godiva left Sirius in the Gryffindor Common room. She did have to give Snape blood. He was not healthy looking this evening. She hated not telling Sirius but knew it would make matters worst.

The next mourning Sirius, Harry, and Godiva want to say good bye to Lupin. He was packed up entirely. He had resigned and was ready to go.

"Lupin, I'm sorry. I know this was partly my mistake. You would not have resigned if Snape had not told everyone. If I had not told the twins about the map, they would never have given it to Harry, who would never have gotten caught with it. You would not be there when …" Godiva dissolved into tears. Sirius and /Harry hugged her as Lupin spoke.

"It is not your fault Gaia. He probability would have let it slip anyway. I am disappointed about you lying though." Lupin kissed her head and she was calming down.

"Snape always has been a git." Godiva chuckled which reminded Sirius of the night before. "So who did you have to give blood to"

"oh, That's not important but I'm glad your free." Godiva walked out and into the hallway. She walked down to the great hall right into Draco.

"I know you like me but hands off." Draco chuckled.

"Shut it Draco. Your name may mean Dragon but you are an ugly lizard that cowers behind baboons." Gaia walked away only to have Malfoy try to disarm her. It did not work but still meant she could attack. "_Langlock!" _Malfoy was unable to talk, leaving Godiva in a laughing fit.

She rode in the same compartment as the trouble three but only after introducing them to Sirius. They nearly collapsed, even not know he was padfoot. She told them about wormtail, calling him Peter, and locking Malfoy's tongue to the top of his mouth. The Twins and Jordan nearly died of laughter.

The Dursleys were waiting for Godiva and Harry. They were surprised to see Sirius. "Hello, you must be the Dursleys. You have not changed a bit Petunia." Harry, Vernon and Dudley stared with misbelieve but Godiva knew she had met Sirius already. "I hope you don't mind but I will be Harry's guardian now."

"You're you're that guy. The escaped prisoner. Police, police…" Godiva put a silencing charm on her uncle.

"Sir, please calm down," Sirius stated through closed teeth. "Dumbledore or Godiva, may come to your house to pick up the rest of Harry's stuff but for now good bye. Harry, Godiva say good bye to your relatives." Sirius said winking. Godiva smiled and undid the silencing charm on Mr. Dursley.

"Good bye Vernon Dursley." Godiva turned and faced her uncle's car. _"Colloportus!" _She whispered flicking her wand.

"Good bye Dursleys. It's been mad fun." Harry said to distract them. Sirius took Harry into the boys public toilet as Godiva went into the girls public toilet. From there they aparated, Harry aparated with Sirius, to 12 Grimmauld Place.

_**A/N: **I know, I know, but just wait. Godiva does start to work, bet you can't guess what she becomes. Please review. Oh and only Godiva, Ginny and Godric (not Gryffindor and you will find out who they are) and the tweaks to the plot are mine. Everything else in J. K. Rowling's._


	7. Love, Fear and Pain

_**Disclaimer:** Everything, but plot twists, Godiva, Ginny Potter, Godric Potter and Lily, belong to the brillant J.K. Rowling.  
(Oh and Sirius is free !)_

Chapter 7  
**Love, Fear, and Pain**

She landed in a large room and headed through two huge wooden doors. They headed to the dinning room and it was even bigger. She could not believe she remembered how to get around after such a long time, 15 years to be more exact. She apperated her things up stairs before starting dinner. She was just finishing up with the dessert when Harry and Sirius walked in. Sirius was in a dark blue robe and had obviously had a hair cut. Harry was still in his school robe on but had contacts and his hair was trimmed.

"I see you two were having fun." she said smirking. She set the table as Harry and Sirius put their things up stairs. "Dinner is ser..oof." Sirius and Harry helped Godiva get up after a barn-owl knocked her over. "hello Berns." she said untying the letter. It was from the minister of magic.

_Dear Ms. Godiva L. Potter,_

_We have just been informed that Peter Pettigrew escaped custody this afternoon. We request that you come in ASAP. He is now a registered Animagi but we need to clear some things up with you._

_Furthermore, we need to set up your auror lessons and apprentice duties. Then we can clear up this custody issue. Also tell Sirius and Harry I am sorry about the mix-up._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Minister of Magic_

"I should have made sure he got the Dementor's Kiss right away." Godiva sighed leaning back in the chair.

"What?" Sirius and Harry said looking up from their dinner. They looked like carnivorous squirrels.

"Sirius make sure to put up the blocking spells if I don't get back." Sirius and Harry stood up, mouths no longer full. "I have to go to the ministry to sort some things out after I change. Good night."

"Wait right there Godiva!" Sirius growled as she was leaving the room. "Harry finish eating while I talk to your sister." Harry did as he was told and Sirius walked into the main hall. "What the bloody hell is wrong Godiva?" Sirius said as he shut the huge doors.

"If I tell to you, you have to swear not to tell Harry in any way, shape or form." Sirius nodded. "Wormtail escaped this afternoon." Sirius punched the wall so hard it cracked slightly.

"Sirius Black, don't you dare destroy this house." Came a screechy woman's voice. "First you let half-mudbloods in and now you destroy the house. Next you will kill your family." The woman continued. It was Sirius's mother's portrait.

"Shut the bloody hell up, Mrs. Black." Godiva screamed, rather politely. Mrs. Black went silent, never had she been talked to in such a way. "Sirius, I must go and Fudge says sorry about the mix-up." Sirius rolled his eyes. "And I expect you to behave when Severus comes to pick me up later in the month."

"WHAT!" Sirius screamed so loud the house shook. "He is not picking up any god-child of mine. He is scum and I do not want him even near you and Harry. That filthy bat will just hand you over to…" Sirius continued to try to speak.

"Didn't Lily tell you? I guess not. I will tell you and Harry in time but I must go." She walked up the stairs leaving Sirius with the silencing charm still on. He had put his wand away not think. A few minutes later Godiva came down the stairs. Her hair was in a high bun and she was in emerald green robes. "Good night Harry. Be good for Sirius." She said before apperating.

She burst into Fudges office. "Welcome Ms. Potter." He said with a touch of anger in his voice. Couch Barty, Alaster Moody and of course, Lucius Malfoy were there. "How did you know Peter was an unregistered Animagi?" Godiva glared at Mr. Malfoy and did not answer. "Ms. Potter? Ms. Potter does Malfoy's presence make you uncomfortable?"

"To tell you the truth it does." She responded, flicking her eyebrow but never taking her eyes off of Lucius. Lucius sneered and his aura flared with anger. Godiva shut her eyes tightly but it did not stop her from seeing his anger. Lucius chuckled as he left the room. She opened her eyes. "Hate seeing auras," She hissed to herself under her breathe. "Peter hung out with James all the time. I must of seen him transform loads of times."

"James? You mean your f…" Coach began but Godiva interrupted.

"yes, Peter was also our secret keeper." Everyone knew, except Barty, that her parents were a swore topic for her. She had seen her parents die after all. "You said something about Auror lessens and duties in your letter."

"Of course. As you know I promised an auror job for you as soon as you were ready. Alastor has gladly agreed to teach you, at least until the start of term." Fudge said. "He and you can talk about that in a minute though. We need to figure out who's Harry's legal guardian."

"I am by will but with Sirius back we have to share custody. Which works because…."Fudge stopped her.

"We are aware. I actually mean you need to make sure your guardian knows some facts." Fudge took out a piece of paper. "Sirius is not able to be a legal guardian or use non-student magic for the next year. He also can not be a magic job holder."

"The job is fine but we have to set up protection spells around the house. Especially with Peter gone." Godiva said anxiously.

"Of course." Alastor growled. "I can help tomorrow and then we can set up a schedule."

"Okay that sounds fine to me" Godiva said. Alastor was actually a pretty gentle if you are on his good side. He wasn't actually anger, just paranoid. "I have to go though, see you 12ish?"

"If you have tea." Alastor growled before leaving too. Godiva appeared in the large room. Harry was a sleep on the couch and Godiva went to find Sirius. He was in a study and was obviously upset because he was crying.

"you okay Sirius?" Sirius tried to stifle his tears but it didn't work. "Sirius, I can see auras, remember?" Gaia said crossing the room. She sat down next to Sirius and hugged him. She kissed his forehead and stood up to leave.

"I am sorry." He said quietly still trying to calm down.

"For what?" She said in a sensitive but not annoy voice. That was Gaia, she always had a mother-like voice at the right time.

"For letting Harry stay up and not being of more help." He said shyly. _this is not the Sirius I remember,_ Godiva thought to herself. None the less she sat down next to him.

"Some help is better than no help. Besides Harry is asleep and we do not even have a room for him yet." Sirius moved closer to Godiva.

"You are so much like your mother." He moved his face closer. "good with magic, discipline but kind hearted and beautiful."

"Thanks I guess." Sirius's aura had changed. it was a soft rose red, no longer the sad blue it was before. It hit Godiva like a ton of bricks, _he is in love, with me!_ "Sirius I am tired and should go to bed." She stood up and walked one step.

Sirius grabbed he arm, spun her around and kissed her on the lips. She immediately pulled back and slapped him. "Rude son of a death-eater." She walked out of the room, only to sprint to the highest east facing room. She locked the door and opened the window. She whistled a small tune and a white bird could be seen in the distance. It was almost black but the phoenix glowed as if a firefly.

The bird landed on her lap and nudged her. "Hello to you too." Godiva flicked her wrist and a water and food dish appeared. "you thought I forgot it, didn't you?" The bird purred (sort of) and began to eat. She began to write a letter to Dumbledore and Severus.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I was wondering if you could help me tomorrow or in a couple of days. I am having some problems here and Sirius is acting strange. If you can please do_

_Thank you_

_Godiva LG Potter_

_Dear Snape,_

_Hope your summer is good. Do you know any reason for the strange behavior this year? Boys and Girls alike were goggling at me. It was strange as if mesmerized. If you do please write me._

_See you soon_

_Gaia_

"Lily can you take this letter," she held up one with pretty red cursive "to Dumbledore. Then take this one to Severus, please." She held up one with neat, legible, red handwriting. The bird cooed in approval. "thank you and please hurry." Godiva went to bed hoping tomorrow would be better.

The next morning she woke up a little after dawn. Lily had came in over night and was a sleep at the end of the bed. "Good morning, Lily." Lily continued to sleep and Godiva noticed that the there were two letters on the bed side table. She opened the one from Dumbledore first.

_Godiva,_

_I will be there as soon as I can be. At the moment we are working on something. I will try to be over tomorrow (Monday) for tea. As from Sirius acting strange he is probably just happy to be free._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Yeah but that doesn't give him the right to kiss me, Godiva thought be fore opening the other letter.

_Gaia,_

_I am afraid that I do not know why people were acting strange. I will be picking you up early this year. The date has been moved up and no I don't know why. I will pick you up Tuesday Morning at the Black's._

_Severus Snape_

_Claim master_

"Wonderful," Godiva said to no one. She got up and went to the door and hoped Sirius was still asleep. She crept out of the room and into the bathroom. She hopped into the shower after closing the door and locking it. She sang when she was in the shower and it felt good. She opened the curtain and someone starred her in the face. She screamed as she rapped the curtain around herself.

"Now don't be shy." the creature said.

"SIRIUS BLACK GET OUT OF THIS BATHROOM AT THIS MOMENT!" Godiva screamed in a high pitch voice as she held the curtain up. "HARRY COME GET YOUR INSANE GODFATHER OUT OF HERE NOW!" at the last few words the entire house shook. Harry came tarring up the stairs into the bathroom. Upon see Godiva, he shut his eyes.

"Sorry… I'd…I mean not… did you…sorry" he stammered as she searched for his god-father's arm. He pulled Sirius out and locked the door, magically. Godiva breathed out heavily and muttered something about Sirius being a pervert.

Godiva calmed down as much as she could and got dressed. She put her hair up in a high bun and went down stairs. Harry was talking to Sirius and saw Godiva. She glared at Sirius and was dressed in a light pink strapless dress the went straight down.

"Sirius, I must inform you that when Moody gets here, I will be leaving with him. It is no longer safe for me here. Harry will be returning to the Weasley's this summer and you will be put under watch."

"What did he do?" Harry spat without thinking.

"Barging in on me while I am in the shower. Kissing me without my permission and furthermore not being able to control himself." It was nearly ten o'clock when Harry descended the stairs again. He walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. When he was filling it up, he happen to look out the window. There was Gaia dancing, not knowing Harry was watching.

She did spins that made it look like she was on ice and moves that looked impossible for muggle or witch. She was also in a different outfit. It was a forest green leotard and an earth emerald green skirt. She had dark forest green toe-shoes on and her hair in a half twist ponytail. Harry walked outside and watch, hearing the music that was not playing. "wow," He breathed as she dipped down and touch her toes.

"Harry! What are you doing out here? I thought you were upstairs with Sirius." Gaia said with a stocked expression, her green leotard changing back to the soft pink dress.

"you take dance?" Harry said looking at her, as if for the first time.

"I took dance, in a way." Harry looked at her with a face that told her to explain. "mother was teaching me when I was barely able to walk. I told her I wanted to learn because I always saw her dancing."

"Why didn't you tell me mom could dance? Or did you just want that all to yourself?" Harry was already upset because he couldn't spend the entire summer with Sirius.

"Dancing brings back memories. Memories of the night.. Our.. parents.. died." Gaia composed herself and began to tell Harry about the plans for the summer. "Harry, I would actually like to leave you with Sirius. I can't though because of a stupid law from the ministry. I thought the Weasleys' home would be the next best thing though. You get to still be with other magical folk and your friends."

"I understand, but what is up with you and Sirius?" Harry asked. Godiva shook her head and hugged Harry.

"I don't … AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Godiva had been shot with a magical blast. She began to bleed, rapidly, and cover her shoulder with her hand before collapsing on the ground while screaming in pain. She gripped her shoulder as the pain sent her into unconsciousness, not noticing the blood on her forehead.

_**A/N** Okay so Godiva is now Harry's mom in a lot of ways. She has Auror training and something just caused her to faint. Then something is going on with Sirius and Serverus still has to pick her up. What about those kids.  
Stay tuned and findout what happens when everything that could go wrong does._


	8. Hospital & Action

**Chapter 8:**

**Hospital and Actions**

Godiva awoke in a hospital room. Her eyes fluttered open as she noticed that a bright white curtain divided her white sheeted bed from the rest of the world. She sat up but immediately fell back to the bed. She gripped her left shoulder and pulled her hand away. There was blood on it and she could feel warm salty drops of water trickle down her face.

"She just needs rest, Mr. Moody. You will have your apprentice back in a couple months but for now she needs to sleep." A soft female voice came.

"Not many experienced auror WITH their guard up survive and you know it." A grumpy voice growled. She saw a figure reach from the curtain. Gaia sat upright and, even with the pain, got into a fighting position. Another figure stopped the first figure.

"Alastor, Godiva will be fine if she can get rest. She had already had the antidote when she got here" the doctor said as she tried to pull Moody away. Alastor opened the curtain and saw Godiva was ready to fight if she had to.

"I am sorry I missed our meeting, Mr. Moody." Alastor just sat in a chair next to the bed as the doctor walked away. "Are you mad?"

"Godiva, how can I be mad, when you were fighting for your life?" Godiva sat back in astonishment. "the magic blast that hit you is deadly. Somehow you got the rare antidote before I got here." Godiva stared at him for a moment of silence.

"Moody, I was wondering, if it's not too much trouble, can I come live with you?" Mad-eye just stared at her and she decided to explain. "Sirius is acting a little, well more than a little, strange. I mean, I have to go see Harry once a week and go on an already planned trip, but I would feel safer if I were to stay with you."

"You would have to help with security at the Quidditch World Cup." Godiva nodded in agreement, "and you would have to go to Hogwarts with me this year."

"I already have to go to Hogwarts, remember. Extra security for the you know what." Alastor already knew that Godiva could go to the World Cup because she had a special invitation from the minister himself.

"Godiva!" Harry raced in and hugged Godiva but quickly let go. "Sorry but you had me scared. You have been out for a couple of days."

"It's Tuesday!" Godiva stood up very fast. "Serverus is going to kill me!" She snapped her finger and she was in a black dress. It was simple but had markings on the torso and a bite mark could be seen on her neck. "I have to go, thank you Mr. Moody." a blood red shawl appeared around her shoulders and she headed for the door.

"You are not going anywhere, Ms. Potter." the doctor said blocking the door.

"I need to." Godiva raised her hand and pointed it straight at the doctor. "Move." The doctor stood there and looked at Godiva. "SERPENSORTIA!" a snake appeared and the doctor screamed. The snake scared her enough to cause her to run away. Godiva ran out of the hospital and apperated to Serverus by concentrating on him.

"Godiva, what are you doing?" Snape supported her with his arm. Gaia was breathing heavily as two children of seven ran into the room. She hugged them and Serverus saw the blood.

"I know Serverus but you said the meeting was moved up." she ruffed the young boys black hair and stroked the brown waves of the girl.

"Yes, I did. You should be in the hospital though and getting that wound healed." Snape pointed to the bleeding shoulder with his left hand. Godiva screamed in pain as the blood came off her shoulder and whorled into Snape's darkmark. The scar then immediately heal and leave a picture of snakes that formed what looked like a skull.

"still think I should be there." Godiva knew what the sign was but how did Voldemort know she was still alive? How could he have even cast it in his state? "Wormtail!" she growled just loud even that Serverus and her children heard.

"Mommy, who's Wormtail?" the little girl asked. Godiva sighed as she picked up the rather small seven year old. Her red eyes were full of curiosity as she sat on her mother's lap.

"Wormtail is a very evil man. Although he is a sniffling coward, he was the one who really caused grandma's and grandpa's death ." The red eyes of her daughter quaked with fear as Snape just stood quietly in the corner. Godric, the little boy, sat stared into space from the couch he was sitting on. The only sound in the room was the low raspy breathing from Godiva.

"Mom, are you going to be okay?" The little boy asked, as his rose-colored eyes darted from the injured woman to his claim master, Snape. Godiva smiled sweetly before answering, although she knew that he already knew. He could sense auras and read minds without people knowing, all the time right now because he had a head cold.

"I am not sure. But I will return to the hospital after the claim ceremony." Godiva said putting Ginny, her brown-haired daughter, on the floor. Serverus cleared his throat and looked rather nervous, or at least his aura did.

"Actually, the claim ceremony is still in July." Godiva's face dropped into an icy glare that would make Voldemort piss himself and run away in fear. "Now, let me explain. First, we needed to get you away from Sirius, Dumbledore owled me, " he added knowing Godiva would not listen to anything else without an explanation. "second, I need you to take Godric and Ginny a little earlier. I have to go on assignment. "Serverus then muttered something along the lines of "Stupid morons at the ministry of magic." However he used a little more profanity that Godiva hoped the children did not hear.

"Then I should get back to the St. Mungo's Hospital. Come on Godric, Ginny." Gaia snapped her fingers before holding her children's hands. She was dressed in a periwinkle robe and her now ginger hair fell to her shoulders. "Good bye Serverus, see you in July." She apperated right outside the hospital and walked in.

Three people automatically pounce on Gaia. All three figures suddenly dangled by their ankles in mid-air. The two ginger-haired and black-dreadlocked men struggled to get down. "Liberacorpus!" Godiva said after quickly glancing at her children. "you know you are not suppose to use that spell. Not unless they are death-eaters."

"These are your kids!" One of the men began. "they are monsters." "they are pranksters" "they are wicked" on the last word the twins combined voices. Gaia nodded and smiled at her three best friends. After her twins apologized for attacking the Weasleys and Jordan, they all went to the desk. After Godiva was checked-in, which was followed by a lecture from the doctors, Godiva talked with her twins, "the twins" and Lee.

"So these are your legendary twins. Just one question, how did they do that little ankle floaty trick. That was cool, wicked even." George and Fred said in their normal fashion. Lee Jordan was learning to dance with Ginny's help in the corner while Godric sat with Godiva on the bed.

"Yes, this is Godric and that is Ginny. And they have wandless magic." Godiva said beaming. Godiva was sitting back , now in hospital robes. "Can you please get your mom or dad from me though? I need to talk to them." George and Fred got up and got their Mom. Molly near strangled Godiva when she saw her but Godiva did not mind because Molly was basically her mom.

"I am so glad you are alright, I was so worried."

"I am not surprised. But I need to ask you something. Can you watch Harry and my twins this summer? Sirius could help because no one is allowed at the manner at this point in time. I love them dearly but I can not care for them as I am now" Molly hugged Godiva in agreement. She would take every child in the world under her wing if she could.

The next month or so was hard for Godiva. She was to relax and not worry. She was also stuck in the offices. She could still do auror training but if she felt any pain more than a paper cut, she was to rest. She visited Harry, Sirius and her kids once a week at the Weasleys. She also went to the yearly meeting with Serverus where she noted how the other night-walkers were acting. Before she knew it, she was getting ready to go to the Quidditch World Cup.

She would be meeting the Minister there and set up tent next to him. Moody had requested this arrangement to "protect" Godiva. Godiva set up her tent, with great ease, that she actually borrowed from Fudge. She was then allowed to met up with the Weasleys.

"Hey George, Fred!" She said happily and she knew what they were doing. She smiled as she saw their statistics. "Betting, are we boys?"

"Well, yes. Actually, can we have your…?" Fred and George started but Godiva put her hand up with a saddened look on her face. The boys gave her puppy dog eyes that she did not notice. She then opened her eyes, tilted her head and smiled. She looked in a near-by fire for a moment.

"Ireland is going to win… but Victor is going to catch the snitch." Fred wrote it down as George hugged Gaia. He immediately let go and blushed. Fred chuckled and murmured something like, "that didn't last long."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Godiva said angrily. "I know you and Lee slipped me and Godiva something in the last week of school." Fred gulped as Godiva, now joined by George, bored into him.

"Well, you see, you guys are… and we just thought…Oh look it is Ludo!" Fred said quickly. "Good day, Bagman." the Weasley twins placed their bets and the group, Weasleys, Hermione, and the potters, set off for the stadium. In the stadium they met up with The Malfoys, accidentally.

"You have really good seats, how high up are they?" Godiva said as she headed the stairs with them.

"Well, put it this way: If it rains you'll be the first to know" Mr. Malfoy sneered, he was on a lower level of stairs. Godiva glared at him, only to have her shoulder hurt. "What did you have to sell to get your seats? And we know how _you_ get up there!"

"It sounds as if someone is a bit jealous. Just because I don't have to use money or threats, doesn't mean I'm a better.. Oh wait, it does." Godiva said with a slight grin on her face.

"Why would we be jealous?" Draco had stepped up and took a moment to look over Godiva (A/N: yes I know how gross it is, but it's Draco!!!) "Father and I are in the minister's Box by personal invitation of Cornieus Fudge himself." Godiva jumped over the railing and landed next to Draco with a small grin that would have made him melt, if his father weren't there.

"Really? Then we get to be right next to each other." Godiva did her bat, flirt, die-heart act and Draco's tongue was on the floor. "Except for the fact you and my brother are total enemies we could work." Godiva flip back up to her group. The twins had Harry held quiet but were snickering. Harry and Godiva were the closest to the Malfoys as they began on their way.

"Do enjoy yourself, won't you?" Lucius said as the handle of his cane pinned Harry's Hand to the railing. Harry struggled to get away and Godiva set fires-of-hell eyes at Lucius. "While you can." He let go and the group went into their seats.

The mascots were amazing but Harry didn't get why Ron nearly killed himself for the Veelas. Harry thought they were good dancers, no where near Godiva, but was more interested in the Leprechauns.

Of course, Ireland won 170 to 160 even though Krum of the Bulgarian team had caught the snitch. Godiva smiled at the Bulgarian minister as they left their seats. "Ve fought bravely, did ve not?" Godiva got into a short conversation with the minister as their walked to their tents.

"Krum is a very good seeker. You should be glad to have him on your team," Godiva said. "Unfortunately I must take my leave, Mr. Obalonsky. It was nice to meet you."

"At least vou can pronounce my name correctly." Obalonsky said. Godiva left and caught up with the twins. The twins grinned as they saw her.

"Thanks, we owe you." Godiva then thought of something. She looked at Fred and George quickly. They knew what she was thinking. "Godiva, we can't. Mum won't let anyone but Harry, Hermione and Ginny near the twins."

"Not surprising. Anyway, give this to Harry and he can give it to the twins." She gave them the puppy-dog eyes and they gave in. "Thanks, I gotta go though. See you guys at Hogwarts!" The twins tried to ask her why but she was already gone.

Later that night, Godiva was awoken. She got up and put on her cloak as she head outside. She saw the group of death-eaters and her heart froze. She set a mental note to Godric to wake up and get out off the camping area. (He was there with Sirius and Ginny. Sirius had gotten 'apology' tickets to bring Godric and Ginny to the world cup.)

"Expelliarmus!" Gaia shouted. She fought with a few other minister people before she did a different turn than the rest of the ministry. Two of the death-eaters broke off and headed toward her. "um… uh…" the death-eaters laughed at the young adult as she tried to think of a spell. "LEGLIMENS!" She entered one of the death-eater's mind but was quickly pulled out by a physical body pill driving her.

She blinked out her eyes to realize she was under the 'Levicorpus' spell. She let herself down only to run into the woods. She ran toward the green light floating in the sky that seared her shoulder. She was the first at a the scene with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Are you guys…?" She quickly pulled the trio down as multiple different spells were shot at them. She cover the trio as much as she could. "okay"

"STOP! It is an auror in training and my son." came Mr. Weasley's voice. Godiva got up and the trio followed. About twenty ministry workers moved in on the four magic-beings.

"Out of the way Arthur! Which one of you did it? Which one of you conjured the Dark Mark?" Couch shouted. Godiva moved in front of the younger trio.

"Do you really think a Potter or our friends would conjure that? He killed our parents for heaven's sake!" She spat at the man who had his wand right next to her neck. "I fight dark wizards for a living!" The man pulled his wand away.

"what happened?" Barty demanded. Harry, Ron, and Hermione explained that the spell had come from a bush. It turned out that Winky, Couch's house-elf, had cast the spell with Harry's wand. Godiva removed the mark from the sky by saying "Elucido Signum," which casts a golden phoenix into the air.

She decided to return to the Weasleys' tents with Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys. Upon getting back to the camp site Arthur Weasley was stream-blow with questions from nervous witches and wizards. Godiva helped Arthur to get the trio back to their tents. Charlie's head was poking out of the boys tent.

"Dad, What's going on? Ginny, Fred and George got back but the others…"Charlie began.

"We got them Charlie. Did Sirius show up with my kids?" Godiva said anxiously. Charlie nodded and rushed inside. "Godric, Ginny, thank god you are safe." She said hugging them. "I was so worried, did you get my message?"

"Yeah, Sirius is safe to. He protected us and turned into a dog." everyone but the Potters, Hermione and Ron were starring at Godric. "Oops." Gaia gave him a reassuring smile and picked up the two near-eight year-olds, who were a little small.

"We can deal with that later." She, Harry, Arthur, Hermione and Ron explained to the others what happened

"The terror that the Dark Mark inspired…You have no idea, you were too young." Arthur said trying to explain to Ron, Harry, and Ginny why the Dark Mark cause so much chaos. "Bill, Percy, Charlie and Godiva still remember, that's why they protected you guys."

"Some of us also remember what happens before the Dark Mark," Godiva said gloomily. Everyone stared at her. Tears were streaming from her ghostly green eyes and journeyed down her pale face. "even though, we shouldn't." one tear dropped completely off her face. It twinkled brightly, as if a fire was hidden in it, as it balled into a crystal in her hand that had caught it. A small smile, that was fake, formed on her face.

"We should get some sleep, then we will portkey back home." Everyone but Godiva and Mr. Weasley went to bed. "Are you going to be okay?" Arthur said gingerly but changed tones as he noticed the scar. "What is that?" he angrily said in a low tone.

"I guess I should explain. Confundus!" Mr. Weasley blinked and Godiva smiled cheerifully. "Good Night Mr. Weasley." Gaia said to the sleepy Mr. Weasley.

"What were we just talking about?" The confused man asked. Gaia said they had been talking about her staying with them for the rest of the summer. Mr. Weasley went to bed and her two children came out and sat next to her.

"Everything's going to be okay, mom." They said in a twin like way. Gaia held her children close and her children climbed on to her lap, which was hard because their were two seven-year olds on a five ft five woman's lap. Gaia rocked lightly and began to sing.

"When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along."

Her voice sounded through out the tent but no one who was asleep woke up. Her voice was beautiful, even compared to a fairy tale princess. Her voice made fairy-tale princesses look and sound like slugs.

And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you

Her children were falling asleep as she sang and held them close. She knew Harry was listening and continued singing.

I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun...

Harry could feel himself falling asleep as if a small child. He remembered someone singing to him, when he was younger. A vision of a young woman with ginger hair filled his mind.

Just close your eyes  
Each loving day  
I know this feeling won't go away  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you..  
This I promise you..

A figure with black hair stood holding his daughter as the woman held her son. The picture filled the heads of Harry and Godiva. Her voice was her mothers for Harry.

Over and over I fall  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all...  
And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby

Harry fell into a deep sleep as well as her children. Tears dripped down and finished the tear crystal as she finished the song.

Just close your eyes  
Each loving day  
I know this feeling won't go away  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you...

_**A/N: **The song is "this I promise you" by N'sync. Everything but the plot twist, Godiva, Godric Potter, Ginny Potter and the soon to be child, are Jk Rowlings._

claim masters are vampires that protect their claims, or people they love.

Disclaimer: the only things that are mine are the changes to the plot, Godiva and her twins. I got a lot of the information of JK Rowling's books from


	9. Beginning the School Year Right

A/N: Regular story, _written letters and thoughts,, _**Flashbacks and dreams.**

**Chapter 10:**

**Beginning the School Year Right**

-

Godiva woke up way before dawn with very little sleep. Her children were still asleep on her, so she carefully move out from under them. She made a quick breakfast of eggs for everyone. After everyone was awake, they ate and left the campsite, and a very dazed Campsite owner.

When the finally got back to the Burrow, it was a little after dawn. Mrs. Weasley nearly strangled them and finally got to Godiva but immediately pulled away as blood dripped down her shoulder.

"What…when did that…?"Godiva remember when it must of happened. "Episkey Maxima!" the cut healed instantly. "there as good as new."

"Did you fight those death-eaters? After your injury, you should have gone with the children into the woods!" Mrs. Weasley said, heading into hysterics. Godiva comforted her and picked-up the paper.

"Oh My Word! Listen to this: _Ministry blunders as the culprits of the dark mark were not apprehended. The lax in security allowed Dark wizards to run around unchecked and made our nation a international disgrace._

_"Even the young Ms. Potter could not escape the night's mishap. Her tears welled in her eyes as she and her ministry buddy refused to let out too much information. So the allegation of bodies being removed from the forest has not been declined. Were they actually protecting the young Godiva, who was first pregnant at age ten. Or a new child that is supposedly growing in her belly?"_Godiva growled at the end. "I can't believe this dribble, even if some of it is buried truth."

"Godiva, calm down. Everyone knows you were pregnant at age eleven because of a spell and she is just a gossip queen." All the sudden she let out a yelp and grabbed her side. She stood up and past by Fred.

"Fred may I please speak to you!" Godiva growled under her breath. Fred tried to make an excuse but Godiva growled, "NOW!" Fred and George followed her outside. "What exactly happened last year?"

"Me and Lee, we sort of, kind of slipped a little love potion into yours and George's Breakfast." Fred then began to sweat heavily. "You guys were very sweet together and we didn't really see you the rest of the day."

"Whatever, I am going from a flight." Godiva raised her hand in the air, "**Accio** Handmade Broom!" Flowers appeared in her hand. She dropped them, "Accio Hand made Broom!" Fred began to laugh heavily as George was pulled onto her hand. "um, what the bloody hell is going on with my powers." She took out her wand, "Accio tear Crystal ball!" a beautiful cystal ball came to her and she looked into it. "FRED, YOU AND LEE ARE DEAD!" She ran at Fred but George caught her. "Let Me Go, This Is His Fault!" she punched each silible.

"Gaia, think about what will happen." Godiva turned around and turned herself into a unicorn and galloped away. Gaia, had actually wanted to become a different animal, but the potion they used had an after affect. For her, the after affect was a 'girly' screw-up in her powers and pinches in her stomach if she did anything non-feminant. The love potion only worked if the two already loved each other but was only to be used for special events.

"I can't believe you!" was all George said as he went inside. For the next week, no one saw much of Mr. Weasley, Percy or Godiva because they were at the office but stranger was the distance that had formed between the twins. On the Sunday before School, Godiva sat quietly at the table as Percy and Mr. Weasley talked about things that were going on at the office. When Hermione got in a heated argument with Percy about the treatment of house-elves, Godiva stepped in.

"I think it is about time for you guys to get to bed. School starts tomorrow." Godiva then got up from the table and walked outside. Sirius was about to follow but George stopped him. Her children, however, walked outside after her. "You two are going to stay here for now with Mrs. Weasley. On Halloween, I will bring you to Hogwarts." The two children just stood be their mother looking at the stars, each holding one of her hands.

"Your parents would be proud of you" Bill said walking outside. "and Fred didn't know the after effects." She looked at him only half surprised. "I heard you and my brothers. You know George is barely speaking to Fred right?"

"I know Bill but I am worried about this year." She sighed and looked at the codebreaker. "I have been having a strange effect on people and I can fend off Hogwarts students. But Drumstrang Institute boys are strong and intelligent. I can't fight off strength easily, especially now." Ginny and Godric yawned and Godiva giggled before saying, "Am I that boring? Bill can you help be put these two to bed?" Bill nodded and Ginny raced over to him. She had a slight crush on Bill and want to be carried by him. Godiva smiled as her little girl gave Bill a kiss on the cheek. She thanked Bill as Godric and his sister final fell asleep. Bill left as Godiva also went to bed. She fell into a nightmare after she fell asleep.

__

"My lord, how are you now?" A dark man with a dirty look said. He did a serpant movement with his tongue before an icy voice answered.

"How does it look like I'm doing, Couch?" the creature said. "Wormtail has taken care of me but I need more help."

"I will do what I can, my lord," the man answered as he crowched next to a nicely apolstered chair.

"There is a tournement at Hogwartz this year, I want you to do what you can to get Harry into that Tournement. I don't care what you have to do, just do it!" The man agreed and the icy voice laughed a pure evil laugh.

"Harry!" Godiva said sitting up. She noticed Ginny was on her right and Godric was on her left. At the end of her bed, she saw Sirius with a worried look on his face. "You two should be in bed," she said to the kids sitting next to her.

"They were worried about you. They said you were sweating and looked scared." Sirius said as the children climbed back into their beds. " You had a dream, didn't you?"

"yeah, how did you know?" Sirius explained that Harry had had a dream earlier in the summer and had acted in somewhat of the same manner. "Odd, very odd. He had the same dream as me, which means that Voldemort is actually being nursed by wormtail.

"Sirius, you are going to end up at Hogwartz this year. Some how Couch is going to enter Harry." Sirius realized two strange things in that sentence. If Couch wanted to enter Harry into something, it would be easy and entering into what.

"Couch, as in Barty Couch, senior?"

"No, I think it's Barty Couch Jr." Godiva said seriously. "I recognized him from when I went with Dumbledore to Igor's turn-in."

"I forgot… wait a minute, he died." Godiva and Sirius thought for a moment before Godiva got up. "Where are you going?" She did not answer him but just snapped her fingers. A frilly periwinkle blue dress appeared on her. It was a sundress and looked lovely on her. She grabbed her coat from the hanger and headed outside. Sirius readily followed his goddaughter.

"I will meet you guys at the station if I don't get back." She waved her wand and was gone. Sirius stood there before heading inside. He sat at the kitchen table and wrote a letter on a piece of Parchment. It was a long letter to Dumbledore about Godiva's strange behavior, as well as the others around her. By the time he was done, the sun was beginning to rise.

After Arthur had left to help Moody, everyone seemed to notice someone was missing. "Sirius, where's Godiva? She is suppose to ride the express with us today." Hermione said urgently.

"She had to take care of something. She said she would meet us at King's crossing." Sirius answered. A white phoenix came in the window and landed on Harry's shoulder. "Good Morning Lily."

"Sirius, How do you know who this?" Harry asked starring at the bird. Everyone in the room was looking at Sirius or Lily.

"She is Godiva's Pheonix. I met her last year when Gaia was taking care of me." He said as he tried to pet the bird. Lily snapped at Sirius and flew over to George. She cooed at George as she rubbed her soft head on him.

They left for the station with Lily refusing to leave George's shoulder. After a ride in three muggle taxis, Charlie, Harry, Hermione, Bill, George, Mrs. Weasley, Fred, Sirius, Ron, Ginny, Ginny P. and Godric all were worried about Godiva. However, suddenly another white phoenix swooped in and landed on Harry cooing. They walked through the barrior and The phoenix transformed into Godiva.

"Hello Lily." The white phoenix flew over to her master. "We better board. Behave you two, or no flying when you get to Hogwartz," she said hugging her twins good bye. "Thanks for everything, Mrs. Weasley. Say Hi to Griphook for me, Bill." She got to Sirius and just hugged him. "See you soon, Charlie." Everyone got on the train and Godiva followed Harry and his friends into a compartment in the back of the train.

Ron made a comment about wanting to know what's going on but Hermione hushed him. In the compartment next to theirs, was Malfoy's.

"Father actually considered sending me to Drumstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore, the man's such a mudblood lover, and Drumstrang doesn't admit that sort of riffraff. But mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says Drumstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Drumstrang students actually learn them, not just the defense rubbish we do." Godiva was nearly on the floor trying not to laugh as Hermione closed the door.

"What is so funny?" Harry asked. Godiva composed herself and sat on the sit.

"First Malfoy wouldn't last two seconds at Drumstrang, second his mother didn't want him going there BECAUSE they teach the Dark Arts." Godiva had to stop and compose herself again. "And finally, Malfoy could not have gotten in to Drumstrang because he is to much of a physical wimp." Neville, Harry, Ron and Hermione burst out laughing.

"You're kidding. How do you know?" Hermione said still in giggle fits.

"I had to read their rules. Article five section six A explains that all student at the institute have to be of a curtain physical level." Godiva said, continuing her giggle fits. After the group calmed down, the boys talked about Quidditch while Hermione bugged Godiva to see the Drumstrang handbook. that's when Ron went searching through his bag.

"Neville look at this," it was Ron's miniature figure of Victor. "We saw him right up close, as well. We were in the top Box." Ron continued beaming.

"For the First and Last time in your life, Weasley." Draco said. He was standing in the doorway with his thugs behind him.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy?" Harry retorted quickly.

"Weasley what is that?" Malfoy noticed the lacy sleeve of something. Malfoy pulled out Ron's traditional Dress robe. "We weren't thinking of wearing this. It was fashionable in the eighteenth century but…" Malfoy continued with sarcasm.

"Eat dung Malfoy," Ron said as he turned maroon.

"Going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of honor to the Family? There is also money involved. Maybe you could actually buy some good dress robes. I suppose you will, Potter. Any chance for glory" Malfoy then realized that Mr. Weasley probably didn't tell them at their confused looks. "Don't tell me you don't know. My father told me ages ago… Heard it from Cornelius Fudge. But then, Father's always associated with the top people at the ministry." Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle all laughed.

"At least he could last in it." Godiva said, still sitting.

"Who said that?" Malfoy said looking around the compartment. He noticed a woman with light Brown, near ginger, hair in a mid-evil dress. It was periwinkle and made the female into a beautiful goddess. "Oh, Godiva." He straightened his hair and clothing. "Would you like to join us in our compartment?" He said.

"Now Malfoy, I would be delighted to." Godiva winked at Harry as she stood up. "I'll see you guys at school." Godiva gave them a wave worthy of a Veela before following Malfoy and his goons to their compartment, leaving Ron and Neville dumb struck. Next door, they soon heard noise.

"You asked for it, Malfoy," Godiva said. "You were the one who commented you like my dress." Godiva ran out of the compartment and up the train. Malfoy followed only out of the compartment. He was in a periwinkle mid-evil dress and had his hair in a 'prom' hair-style for a girl.

They burst out laughing again. "She is a genius, your sister." Ron said after they had stopped laughing. "A mad genius." When they got to school Harry said hello to Hagrid before he boarded a carriage with Ron, Hermione and Neville.

After the first years were rung in, everyone began to eat. Hermione had decided not to eat because house-elves had made the food and she thought it was slave labor. Harry could see Godiva at the teacher's table in conversation with Dumbledore. Godiva was smiling but still had a nervousness to her.

After the feast Dumbledore stood up and made the usually announcements, the 437 forbidden objects and the off limits Forbidden Forest. He also mentioned Hogsmeade and the fact that there would be no Quidditch. "this is due to an event that will begin in October and continue through out the year. Ms. Potter will now explain what is going to happen."

Godiva stood up and thank Albus. "Hello, everyone." All the sudden, a rumble of thunder and lightening struck. A figure pointed his wand at the ceiling and the false sky cleared up. He lowered his hood to show a grizzle mane of dark grey hair. He had a twitchy blue eye and the other was a regular brown eye. "Your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody." Only Dumbledore and Gaia applauded, everyone else was too shocked by his appearance.

"To continue, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months." The student body as a whole refocused on Godiva. "A legendary event that has not been held for over a century.. It is my great honor to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"you're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly. Laughter rang through the hall and Godiva smiled down on him.

"I am not joking, for once in my born days, Mr. Weasley." The entire Hall except the Slytherins laughed harder. "But to continue, The Triwizard Tournament. I am going to explain it, so those of you who already know, bare with me.

"The Triwizard tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the largest wizarding schools in Europe; Beauxbaton, Drumstrang and, of course, our beloved Hogwarts. One champion was selected to represent each school and the three students competed in three magical tasks. Every three years, each school took turns hosting the tournament and bound of friendship were made between the young witches and wizards of the different nations. That is until the death toll caused the canceling of the tournament.

"there have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament but have all failed. However, our own departments of internationals Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find him- or her- self in mortal danger.

"The other schools' contenders and their heads will be arriving in October and the selection of the champions will take place on Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and 1000 Galleons personal prize money. Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts, there is an age restriction on the contenders this year. Unfortunately, only students seventeen years old or over can compete." hisses and boos came from the audience. Godiva swallowed but up a hand. "this is a necessary measure of protection. It is unlikely that anyone below seven and six years could cope with the dangerous tasks. Dumbledore and myself are going to insure that no under aged wizard in entered." After she 'suggested' that the students be kind to the guests, she sat down. Dumbledore sent them to bed and waited for the students to leave.

"I have the feeling you are not going to be here for the drawing of the contestants. Is there something you wish to tell me?" Godiva looked him straight into his soft eyes.

"This past year has been hectic ." Godiva swallowed hard and continued to speak, although she felt like she was choking on her words. "I am pregnant again." She said half smiling. Dumbledore looked at her.

"Do your friends know?" Dumbledore asked, as if trying to sort this all out. Godiva shook her head. "Have you done anything about it?" She nodded. Dumbledore understood and sent her to bed. She went through his office fireplace to bed in a huge chamber.

* * *

__

She woke up floating on a cloud of baby pink as golden sunshine warmed her. She was sitting with her legs tucked under her and on her lap was a head of flaming ginger. She softly moved the ginger hair out of the boy's smiling face. He lightly took and caressed her hand.

"I will never leave you. Not even Voldemort himself could make me leave you." he said in a sweet tone his brown eyes glittering eyes. He sat up and took both her hands, "you know I am telling you the truth."

"Oh, George." Godiva said as a happy droplet skipped down her face. She kissed him on the lips and he kissed back. They broke out of the lip lock and just stared for a moment.

"Oh, isn't that sweet." Came a voice that made the hair's on her back stand up.

"Voldemort, I should of known you would interrupt my happiness." the snake-man laugh and only said one sentence.

"Now, is that anyway to talk to your children's father."

"Ow!"

The child inside her gave her a kidney shot. "Glad I put the speed spell on you." she muttered getting up. She tried to conger some coco but got herbal tea instead. "Tea it is." She drank the cup of tea and grabbed a book from the library next to her sleeping chamber. She read the story her great great great great grandfather had left her and Harry a loud. "forever and ever the couple would remain In stone until another love as their own bro-o-o--o-o-ke the spell." Godiva fell back to sleep and slept until she awoke in the grey morning.

* * *

So weird right but please review. **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CHARECTORS, Except Go diva (Gaia)**


End file.
